


Never look Back

by Itsaklainething



Category: Glee
Genre: AU, Angst, Homophobia, Hurt/Comfort, Love, M/M, Romance, Slavery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-23
Updated: 2014-12-21
Packaged: 2018-02-14 10:14:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 21
Words: 43,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2187918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Itsaklainething/pseuds/Itsaklainething
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaine was 13 when he finally broke; at the beginning he had thought it was a joke, a sick prank. They told him that his parents didn't love him any more and had shipped him away to be a slave among the other unwanted children and he'd laughed. It only took a swift punch to the face to put him in his place and he realised that it was true. </p><p>After enduring a life time of pain and disappointment he never thought anything would get better for him, but then Kurt Hummel brought him at 17 that he started to learn a life of happiness, love and compassion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Blaine was 13 when he finally broke; at the beginning he had thought it was a joke, a sick prank. They told him that his parents didn't love him anymore and had shipped him away to be a slave among the other unwanted children and he'd laughed.

It only took a swift punch to the face to put him in his place and he realised that it was true. He'd cried himself to sleep that night willing and begging that his parents would come back for him. But they never did.

He knew in the back of his mind that they had lost their love for him because he had come out not long before. He never thought being gay would have been so much of a problem for his parents but obviously he was wrong.

As soon as he was taken they got him the Slave tattoo on the back of his neck taking away his freedom. It was date of when they officially became a Slave and a code which they could track him by if he were to run away.

Training was used to make sure that the people who brought him were happy, they taught them that they were to do as they were told and if they didn't they got beaten. They were taught how to cook, clean, sew and other valuable skills that they would need in the future.

What they were never taught was what to do when they were bought just to be used. Blaine was just 14 the first time, it was nothing what people made out to be, it was rough, spiteful and not an inch of love like he had wanted it to be.

Now being 17 Blaine could hardly remember what it was like to be human, that's what they taught him to believe, that he was nothing.

He had moved around so much each of his owners being worse than the last, beating him if he got anything wrong and sometime beating him if he got things right.

He was terrified of everything; he was never good enough and was always sent back to the centre before two weeks had even passed. The centre hated it went a slave was sent back, it cost them money and Blaine a beating.

He was lucky that the centre provided medical care to slaves because if they didn't then he probably would have died before his first year was up.

He was pretty unhealthy, practically skin and bone but he was lucky in the fact that the centre took pity on him because he got them customers, he was said to be on the good-looking side and attracted men who wanted to take advantage.

...

"Slave, get your arse here now!" A strong voice yelled.

Blaine walked through to the next room where his current master was waiting for him.

"Yes sir?" He asked with his head low. He didn't know the man's name, he hadn't even mentioned it.

"What the hell is this?" The man said and he took a glance at what the man was referring to.

"The tea I made for you Sir," he replied.

"It's disgusting, you've been here for three days and you still can't make a bloody cup of tea right," the man said with rage.

Blaine didn't even flinch, he had learnt not to after he learned that it earned him a beating.

"I'm sorry Sir," he said with a quiet voice. He had done the tea like the man had asked but he had got it wrong again.

The man scoffed, he knew what was coming next it happened every time. The next moment he was covered in burning hot tea and he fell to the ground covering his face.

He whimpered trying to keep silent but his body wanted to do otherwise.

"I've had enough of you, I'm taking you back to where you came from," the man said with a spiteful tone.

"No, please I can do better," he begged. He would do anything not to be sent back to the centre where he would be terrified of whoever would walk through the door next.

He felt arms grabbing his arms yanking him to his feet and then towards the door. He wanted to fight but he wasn't strong enough, he felt like a rag doll as he was shoved into the back of a car and driven back to the place where he always seemed to end up. Blackhall Centre.

..…...

"Kurt, Wake up! You're eighteen!" A voice yelled and he groaned rolling over greeting his father as he looked down on him with a wide smile on his face.

"What's the time?" He asked though he was sure that it came out more of an angry groan.

"About nine thirty," he dad replied and he gave an exaggerated sigh and covered his head with his pillow.

"Come on son, today's the day that you get your own slave," his dad said like it was a good thing.

"I don't want one, it's cruel and inhumane," he replied.

"We've been through this, it's the law that everyone gets a slave on their eighteenth and were doing it," Burt said.

He didn't reply and just buried himself more into his pillow. He felt his duvet being removed from his body and the cold hit him making him curl up in a ball.

"Alright I'm coming!" He yelled and turned over to look at the ceiling, he had been dreading this day ever since he found out that he had to have a slave. He had been against the trade ever since he'd found out about it as a child, he had been in the park when he saw a man being hit and yelled at, he told his dad to make it stop but he had said it was ok because 'it was just a slave'. He had tried to tell dad that the man was a human being like us but he was ignored.

Later on he found out that he would have to be apart of the trade and buy a slave, he'd decided that if there was no convincing his dad to reconsider then he would treat his slave like a human being, like a friend.

He walked down the stairs after having gotten dressed and walked into the kitchen. His dad had already gotten his coat on ready to go and he frowned.

"We're skipping breakfast?" He asked.

"Yes, now come on," Burt said patting him on the shoulder as they walked towards the front door.

"Where are we going to get a badly treated human being anyway?" He asked sarcastically.

"Shut it Kurt, we're going to Blackhall Centre it's not too far from here actually," Burt said pulling out his car keys and unlocking the car.

"Interesting," he sighed.

They travelled to the centre in silence, his silent more in protest that he didn't want a slave and when they finally got there everything became a lot more real.

"Please don't make me do this dad," he whispered as they parked. He felt sick just looking at the place.

"I'm sorry bud, I don't make the rules," his dad said and got out of the car. He slowly followed him and dragged his feet as they walked towards the centre.

As they entered he could feel something eerie about the place.

"I'm going to go sign us in," his dad said before walking in a different direction leaving him standing in the entrance by himself.

And that's when he heard it, the shriek of pain and terror. He found himself moving towards the noise without even knowing it the noise getting louder and louder the closer he got.

When what it was came into view his heart broke. Lying on the floor was a boy probably not much younger than him; he had curled in on himself as a man proceeded to kick him where ever his felt would give the boy the most amount of pain. He could see the top the boy's head, beautiful black curls covered it.

"Stop it!" He yelled running into to the room.

The man stopped and looked at him with disgust.

"Excuse me! What is your business here?" The man beating the young boy on the floor senseless asked.

"I'm here to pick out a slave," he said half-heartedly.

"Really? And what gives you the right to come in here and tell me how to treat my slaves? This one is useless anyway he always gets sent back and I've had enough of him," the man's said. He had light brown hair and looked to be in his late thirties.

He hesitated looking down at the boy on the floor; the boy started to uncurl himself and looked up at him instantly looking to the floor as if he felt he was unworthy look in his eyes.

It wasn't until that moment that he noticed how beautiful the boy was, his honey coloured eyes had a dull sparkle about them.

They boy was practically wearing rags, the cloth looked like it was from a duvet cover and his canvas shoes weren't much better.

"I'll take him," he said as his dad walked into the room behind him.

"What's going on son?" His dad asked and he looked over his shoulder.

"I want him," he whispered turning back to look at the boy on the floor.

"Don't you want a less used slave?" The man asked looking a little confused.

"The man's right Kurt, this one's practically in tatters," his dad said.

He focus hadn't moved from the boy on the floor.

"I said I want him," he repeated. He had to get this boy out of here.

"Whatever, if you're sure you can take him," the man said and he finally turned to his dad waiting for approval.

"Fine," his dad said though he didn't look impressed with his choice.

He let a small smile play on his lips and he looked back to the boy.

"What's his name?" He asked the man.

"His name can be whatever you want it to be," the man replied and he sighed.

"What's his real name?" He asked.

"We never asked him, you'll have to find out yourself," the man said pulling out a stack of papers from his draw. "As he's just come back I have all of his paperwork here, just sign it, pay and take him. I don't want him in my sight," the man sneered making a move for the boy again but he stopped him.

"Don't," he said and quickly signed the papers. "He's my property now and I'll do with him what I will," he said a little scared that he would attack the boy again anyway but the man sighed and took a step back.

"I'll go pay at the front desk, Kurt take it to the car," his dad said and he cringed at the word 'it'.

He walked over to the boy and knelt down next to him.

"Can you walk?" He asked and the boy didn't look at him but nodded towards the floor.

The boy slowly scrambled to his feet and they slowly made those way out into the parking lot. Only a couple of steps out of the centre the boy fell to the floor.

"Damn it," he said.

"I'm sorry Sir, I tried, I promise i did," the boy said trying to get back to his feet.

"Whoa stop, if you can't walk tell me now," he said.

The boy shook his head. "I'm sorry".

"Don't be sorry," he replied bending down and wrapping one hand under the boys knees and the other around his back lifting him off the floor which was surprisingly easy.

"Wow you don't weigh much do you?" He said as he carried him to the car.

"I'm sorry if that bothers you Sir," the boy said as they reach the car.

"Of course not," he said as he pulled open the call door and slowly put the boy down in the back seat.

He noticed that there would be so much that he would have to do to make the boy comfortable, for example he needed new clothes, a shower, he needed to learn not to call him sir and he needed a name.

"What's your name?" He asked the boy as he climbed into the back seat with him.

"Whatever you would like it to be Sir," the boy stated and he turned to him.

"Please call me Kurt and I want to know your real name, don't you like your real name?" He asked.

"Of course S- i mean Kurt, but I have never been allowed my real name before," the boy said.

"What have other people called you?" He asked though he wasn't sure if he wanted to know.

"Many names, Worthless, Nothing but most just called me Slave," the boys said and he felt his heart shrink.

"I want to call you by your real name," he said and the boy looked up at him for the second time though he never looked him in the eyes.

"My real name is Blaine Sir," Blaine replied and he nearly sighed at the fact that he had called him sir again but he didn't due to the fact that he had finally gotten a name.

Blaine, he like that name.


	2. Chapter 2

He knew what his new master was doing, a couple had done it to him before, pretending to be relatively nice before taking a dark and nasty turn not long later.

It was usually this type of person that would be the worse with the beatings, the most cruel. Why would this master be any different?

It had shocked him when he had asked for his name; none of his previous masters had done that. None of his other masters had cared.

The drive home was filled with silence and they shortly pulled into a driveway of a generally big house for the estate they were in.

The young boy, Kurt, got out of the car first and ran around the car opening his door. At first he thought he was going to pull him out of the car and he flinched, for the first time since he could remember he flinched. There was something about Kurt that felt different and he wasn't sure of it was a good thing or a bad thing, but he was sure that he didn't trust him.

"I'm not going to hurt you," Kurt said and he just stared, scared to reply.

Kurt gestured for him to come closer and he hesitated before sliding closer to the door.

"I'm going to lift you now ok?" Kurt asked and he nodded, he felt useless not being able to walk by himself. He was useless and pretty soon Kurt would notice this and take him back like every other master had.

Kurt put his arms behind his legs and round his back for support before lifting him from the car like he weighed nothing.

His body ached from being beaten and he held down a whimper as he was lifted.

He closed his eyes as he was carried towards the front door of the house; he knew that once he was carried inside everything was going to change.

"Can't he walk himself?" He heard the voice of the older man; he assumed it was Kurt's dad.

"No, he fell on the way to the car," Kurt explained. The man behind him sighed and he felt his heart start to beat a little faster.

"Why did you get this one Kurt? He practically broken," the man complained.

He didn't understand that either, there were many other slaves that were more capable than he was, Kurt should have just have brought one of those.

"Enough dad," Kurt said with a sigh as the front door to the house was opened.

He was carried inside and the warmth hit him, the centre rarely had the heating on and it felt good to feel the warmth on his skin.

"I'm going to take him to my room," Kurt said looking over his shoulder.

"Ok, don't take no rubbish from him," the man said and Kurt sighed again before heading towards a set of stairs. "Oh and also I want to talk to you about another present that I got you, I think you're ready," the man continued.

"Ready for what?" Kurt replied turning to look at the man.

"I'll tell you later son," the man said.

"Fine," Kurt said and turned back towards the stairs continuing towards them.

He had to hold his breath as he was taken up the stairs the jolts making his body burst with pain.

"Shit is this hurting you?" Kurt asked looking at him as they reached the top step and he opened his eyes.

"No Sir," he lied but Kurt didn't seem to be that convinced. He knew that if he told him it hurt he would seem weak and would be beaten for not being able to handle the pain he felt.

They reached a room and Kurt kicked open the door, he was carried inside and placed on the most comfortable bed he had laid on since he became a slave.

"How you feeling?" Kurt asked him and he wasn't sure how he was supposed to answer, was there a correct answer?

"I-I don't know Sir," he replied before bringing his hand up to protect himself from the beating he was going to get for not giving a straight answer.

He peaked over his arm when nothing happened; Kurt was just going him a sad look.

"Would you like me to do anything for you Sir?" He asked trying to move off of the bed but Kurt stopped him.

"Yeah, i just want you to stay on the bed Blaine," Kurt said and his heart jumped. He understood what Kurt wanted.

He laid back on the bed again. "Would you like me to remove my clothing?" He asked trying to make his voice as neutral as possible.

"Yes actually," Kurt said and he reached for his shirt pulling it over his head.

Kurt gasped. "Oh my god," Kurt said and he looked down at his battered stomach, a majority or it was blotched purple.

He was angry at himself for not being perfect like Kurt deserved, he was damaged.

He looked to the floor, continuing to remove his clothing in silence.

"Why did they do this to you?" Kurt asked and he looked up avoiding eye contact, there was no way that he had earned looking into his masters eyes.

He wasn't sure of he was supposed to answer or not but he spoke up, though feeling uncomfortable he wanted to state why he was hurt.

"I deserved it Sir," he whispered.

"Oh Blaine, this isn't your fault," Kurt said coming closer and without meaning to he moved back a little on the bed not wanting Kurt to touch him. He didn't understand all of the kind words; he would rather him just he mean to him for the whole time rather than just the start.

"I just wanted to give you some new clothes," Kurt stated with wide eyes obviously seeing his reaction to coming closer. Kurt turned running to a chest of draws rooting through it before coming back to him with a whole outfit of clothing.

"Don't I need to earn my way Sir?" He asked.

Kurt sighed shaking his head. "Not in this house, I didn't have a choice in getting a slave but to me you're not one, now you're family".

The word family rang in his head. He didn't have a family anymore, no one cared about him and he didn't think anyone would for the rest of his life.

"I'm just going to go down and talk to my dad, you get changed into the new outfit and stay in this room," Kurt said and he nodded.

"Yes Sir".

"Please call me Kurt," Kurt said and his stomach dropped, he had forgotten that what he like to be called.

"I'm sorry, excuse me for not listening to your wishes, please beat me for my ignorance," he said preparing himself for the first blow, that was always the hardest after that he had taught his body to go numb.

"Blaine, I'm not going to hurt you," Kurt said with a small smile. He opened his eyes a little frustrated, why wouldn't he beat him when he got this wrong? It's what he deserved. It was what he was used to.

Kurt gave him a nod before exiting the room leaving him by himself, he looked to the clothes Kurt had left him and slowly moved towards them.

He wondered if this was a joke, reeling him in to trust him and the dropping him like a rock into the ocean. He remembered how ignorant he used to be, he remember the first time he thought things were going to get better, he was 14,

"I'm not going to hurt you, I don't believe in all this slavery crap," his master said. He was on his way to yet another home with someone different, it hadn't been a week before the last one and his body was still aching from the beatings.

Though, unlike any other masters he'd had giving him a kind smile, reassuring him that he wasn't going to get hurt by him. Maybe he had finally found a master that would treat him differently, like a human being.

He looked up, giving the man a small smile.

"Do you not speak?" The man asked not looking at him but keeping his eyes on the road.

"Yes Sir," he replied.

"Good," the man replied. He didn't have a clue what the man's name was, the slaves were never told who they were going with, they just had to go.

Shortly they reached the man's house; it was a small rented flat in a block of many others. The car engine cut off and the man climbed out. He did the same waiting outside the car door.

"Follow me, I'll show you where we are staying," the man said a bright smile as he put a soft hand on his back and led him towards one of the flats.

He was glad at how soft the man's touch was, no one had treated him this way in his few years of being a slave. They reached one of the flats and the man opened the door.

He followed the man in.

"Do you want anything to drink?" The man asked and he suddenly felt confused.

"Do you? I can make you one Sir," he said but the man just shook his head.

"No its fine, I can do it," the man smiled again before disappearing into the kitchen.

This was how it went for a week, he was to sleep on the floor but he was just happy that it was in the house. He wasn't asked to do anything and he was starting to feel comfortable, it wasn't until one night when the man (who still hadn't giving him his name) took a bad turn.

"Why don't you sleep in my bed tonight?" The man asked standing over him as he laid on his place on the floor.

"I'm fine on the floor Sir, I wouldn't want to take away any comfort," he replied his hands starting to shake at his tone.

"Please, I would like you too, I really care about you," the man pushed and he felt his heart start to beat a little faster.

"I'm fine here, please," he whispered looking the floor. Though he knew he was out of place to say no he was so desperate not to go to bed with the man he would try anything.

"I insist," the man said through clenched teeth.

"I-I," he started trying to get word to come out. Obviously he wasn't quick enough, he was suddenly be pulled to his feet and dragged towards the bed.

He panicked and screamed out telling the man to stop but he wouldn't listen, he was raped several times that night and he would never forget the evil in the man's eyes. He hadn't care about him at all, just what he could get out of him.

The man had thought if he was nice he would get to have sex with him without the hassle, but as he continued to scream, cry and refuse to do what the man said he was returned a couple of days later.

But this time he wasn't falling for it and he didn't trust Kurt one little bit.

…..

He could tell that Blaine didn't trust him and he wasn't surprised. With the life that he had probably had he wouldn't be surprised if he never trusted him, but he was determined to work hard and earn it.

He ran down the stairs not wanting to leave Blaine on his own for too long and met his dad in the kitchen.

"Hey dad, what was it you wanted to tell me about?" He asked sitting down in one of the dining room table chairs.

"Hey bud," his dad replied and walked over to his sitting in the chair next to him. "I have another present for you, well I don't know how you're going to take it but, now that you're eighteen I thought you might need your own space," his dad explained and he frowned.

"What does that mean?" He asked.

His dad went into his pocket and pulled out a set of keys.

"Did you buy me a car?" He asked getting to his feet.

"Nope, I got you a flat, well it's more like a loft but it's not too far away from here and it then gives you your own space. That's why I wanted you to get a slave now, so that you wouldn't be alone," his dad said and his mouth fell open.

"You want me to move out?" He said feeling a little hurt.

"Not if you don't want to, it's just an option," his dad explained.

He stood and thought for a moment, considering his options. He couldn't just think for himself now, Blaine had to get a say in this.

"I'll have to ask Blaine what he thinks of the idea," he said with a shrug and Burt scoffed.

"Kurt, he'll do whatever you tell him to do, that's what he's for," his dad said.

He looked to the floor anger building inside of him. "I refuse to make him to anything for me, the only reason I got him was because it was the law!" He argued.

"It's a law for a reason Kurt, it means you're special," his dad argued back.

"Special, Blaine's special he just hasn't been told that, he's been told the opposite and it's not right!" He yelled. He wanted to make his point about this.

"Blaine? That's its name then?"

"Yeah that's his name," he replied. "And don't worry, were leaving I wouldn't want to chance leaving him alone with you anyway," he spat and turned towards the stairs. He ran back up to his room his frustration running through him.

As he entered his room he let out and angry growl thumping his fist on top of his desk of draws.

He turned trying to calm himself and his breath got caught in his throat.

"Blaine…," he said moving towards the small boy in the middle of his bed. He had crawled into a ball his hands covering his ears and his eyes squeezed shut. He gently put a hand on his shoulder and Blaine flinched looking at him with wide eyes.

Blaine started to panic and threw himself onto the floor kneeling in front of him. He had changed into the clothes he had given him and thought they were a little big they were perfect for him.

"Blaine, I'm sorry I didn't mean to scare you. Did you hear our yelling?" He said referring to his argument with his dad.

Blaine nodded not taking his eyes from the floor.

"I'm not sure if you heard but, we're moving out to a flat not far from here," he said and Blaine looked up at him though again not looking him in the eyes.

"Was this my fault Sir?" Blaine asked in a quiet voice.

"No Blaine, I think it was something my dad has wanted for a while anyway," he said saying what was on his mind. He bent down and guided Blaine back so he was sitting on the bed.

"I've decided that were going to move tonight, I know that its short notice but I hope you don't mind?" He said saying it more like a question.

"Of course i don't Sir, I do what you want and tell me to do," Blaine said bowing his head.

He sighed running a hand through his hair; he didn't want Blaine to think that he had to do everything for him but he didn't have time to explain right now.

"You can sit there while I start to pack," he said and Blaine stood.

"Please Sir, let me help I can do it," Blaine said and he slowly pushed him back to the sitting position on the bed.

"I'll be fine, rest your legs," he replied and Blaine looked to the ground.

"Please Sir, make use of me, I want to show I'm not useless," Blaine said with a small voice.

His heart broke; he would never think that Blaine was useless.

"You're not useless, but if you really want to then you can help me, just sit if you start to hurt, ok?" he said and Blaine nodded standing.

He bent down and pulled out three suitcases from beneath his bed before standing and turning to Blaine. "Just fill them with anything that you think will be needed for our new place," he said and Blaine nodded moving around the room starting to pick things up from the shelf and put them in the bags.

He watched Blaine for a few minutes; he looked so fragile with the way that he moved around the room. He wanted to fix the boy, not that he was broken but he wanted to make him healthy and make him as happy as he possible could.

He tore his eyes away from him and focused on packing, starting towards his dresser, 'this was not how i had expected my eighteenth birthday to go,' he thought as he pulled his clothes from his draw.


	3. Chapter 3

"I think we're ready," Kurt said taking turns to pick up each case before turning to him. "You take this one," Kurt handed his the case that he knew was the lightest and Kurt grabbed the others before they walked out of the room.

As they travelled down the stairs he felt his heart start to race a little faster, he didn't want to get into contact with Kurt's father, the man scared him.

"Where the hell are you going?" A deep voice yelled and Kurt paused causing him to nearly bang into the back of him.

"Moving, that's what you wanted right?" Kurt said moving a couple more steps down the stairs.

"I didn't mean right this instant, or at all if you don't want it was only a suggestion," the man said and Kurt scoffed.

"You talk to a person if you want to suggest something, you don't go do it and then hand them the keys and say it's a suggestion," Kurt argued.

He wanted to hold his ears, he hated the sound of people arguing, and he always had ever since…

He had been a slave just under a year and he had heard so many insults that they hardly affected him anymore, well that was what he had thought.

He had been asked to do so many things that he had forgotten to do the laundry, once his master had noticed he and his wife had gone crazy.

"AFTER ALL WE DO FOR YOU, YOU CANT EVEN COMPLETE A FEW SIMPLE CHORES," his master yelled moving towards him. He backed away ending up banging into one of the corners of the room.

His wife followed him a sneer playing on her lips, looking at him like he was disgusting.

"YOU'RE WORTHLESS, AND YOU BET YOUR ARSE THAT I'M TAKING YOU BACK, YOU NEED TO BE RE-TRAINED!" The wife screamed and moved towards him slapping him around the face. His face stung and he felt himself sliding down the wall, he wanted to try and protect himself but nothing could protect him from the words they were throwing at him.

"I'm sorry, I tried to do everything you told me," he whimpered looking up with tears in his eyes.

"DON'T TALK BACK TO ME, I BET YOU THINK YOU'RE GREAT DON'T YOU? I BET YOU THINK THAT THIS WILL END SOMEDAY AND YOU WILL HAVE A FAMILY, WELL YOU'RE WRONG, NOBODY WILL EVER LOVE YOU," he didn't know why the words were getting to him but they were, they hurt and each insult felt like a knife cutting into his heart.

He had wanted a family someday, a husband and a couple kids but that life seemed so far away that he couldn't even see it. He curled in on himself, covering his ears as they continued to yell and scream how useless he was, how no one would ever want him.

So many people had said the same things to him, not everyone could have been wrong so he started to believe them. After that the words seemed to be scared into his brain, he knew he was useless, that no one would ever love him. It had become pretty clear.

And it wasn't just the words, it was the yelling. After that day when ever people yelled around him all he could hear was the insults and he couldn't handle it.

"Blaine?"

He blinked the memory fading; Kurt was staring at him looking concerned while his dad frowned at him from behind him.

"I'm sorry sir?" He said not even sure that Kurt had asked a question or not.

"Who do you think you are ignoring my son?" Kurt's dad asked trying to advance on him but Kurt held him back. He fell onto his butt sitting on one of the steps still clutching the suitcase.

"If you want to hurt him you're going to have to hurt me," Kurt said pushing his dad back.

"Kurt… I would never hurt you," his dad said trying to put a comforting hand on Kurt shoulder but Kurt moved away.

"We're going to go, I'll talk to you later dad," Kurt sighed and turned back to him.

"Are you ok? Can you stand?" Kurt asked and he nodded slowly pushing himself back to his feet. He let out a small gasp and he straightened out his body and Kurt frowned. "I promise as soon as he get to the new place I'll address your wounds," Kurt said and he looked to the floor. Was there even a point in healing them?

Kurt's dad moved out of the way and they continued down the rest of the stairs and towards the front door.

"I already called a cab, it should be here soon," Kurt said over his shoulder as he pulled open the front door.

As they walked into the garden a dark car pulled up and Kurt smiled. "Here we go, that was quick," Kurt said walking up to the car and opened the door confirming the address they were going to.

Kurt looked at him and he noticed that he hadn't moved towards the car with him. He rushed forward dragging the suitcase behind him.

…

"Is it ok if we put these in the boot?" He asked the taxi driver as Blaine joined him.

"Yeah, get in I'm sure your slave can handle that," the driver said and he frowned. Why did he just assume that Blaine was a slave anyway.

"No, I'll help him," he said moving away from the window so the driver couldn't talk back to him.

He moved around the car and pulled open the boot, he shoved to two cases he was holding inside before turning to Blaine and taking the case from him, Blaine looked shocked at the action and he paused.

"Do you want to put it in?" He asked and Blaine nodded. He moved away and allowed Blaine to put the final case into the back of the car.

"Great," he said and they both moved back around the car. He decided that he was going to sit in the back with Blaine

As soon as they sat down in the taxi Blaine lowered his head, looking to the floor.

He was about to tell Blaine that it was ok to keep his head up but he decided not to, he didn't want to cause any more commotion and the taxi driver was still giving him dodgy looks because he had helped Blaine put the cases in the boot.

The taxi started to move and his dad was right it wasn't far, they reached it five minutes later. He would have walked if it wouldn't have caused Blaine any pain, the first thing he wanted to do was give Blaine a shower and wrap his wounds to help them heal.

He opened the door and climbed out before running around the car opening Blaine's door for him. Blaine raised his head and looked at him (still avoiding eye contact) his mouth falling open a little.

"Come on," he said with a small smile and Blaine scrambled out of the car on to his knees in front of him. "Blaine, you don't have to do that," he said helping Blaine back to his feet.

"Sorry sir, I thought it was a sign of respect, please hit me," Blaine said.

He sighed his hand on his hips. "Blaine I don't know how many time I have to tell you this, I'm not going to hurt you," he said and walked to the back of the car opening the boot. It hurt that Blaine wanted to be punished but he could never go through with something like that.

One by one he dragged the three bags out before slamming it shut. He left Blaine by the bags and ran to the window passing the driver the money for the trip and with evils he drove away.

He grabbed two of the three bags and asked Blaine to grab the last and follow him.

"Are your legs ok?" He asked turning to Blaine as they entered the apartment block. "Please tell me now because we're on the second floor and we have to go up the stairs as there are no lifts, I don't want you to start going up the stairs and you fall back down," he said nerves hitting him due to the situation they were in.

"I'm fine sir," Blaine said in a small voice that didn't sound too convincing.

"Are you sure?" He asked.

There was a short silence before Blaine replied, he wasn't sure if Blaine was debating whether he was going to answer the question or of he was debating what to answer the question with. "Yes sir, if we had to go up more than one flight I would have struggled but I think I can handle one sir".

He looked to the floor before looking back at Blaine. He nodded and gestured for Blaine to go first, that way if he did fall he could try to catch him.

Blaine did as he told him and started up the stairs taking little stumbled every other step but they finally made it to the second floor.

There was only one door on the second floor and he frowned and dropping the cases on the floor and pulling the key from his pocket, he made sure that the number on the key and the door matched up before moving towards it.

Blaine stood to the side looking uneasy.

...

His mind was spinning, nothing was ever constant, everything was always new and he felt like his mind couldn't catch up.

He dropped the case beside him and took a couple of steps back.

"Are you ok?" Kurt asked and for the first time he shook his head. He felt strange, he knew what was going to happen, it had happened many times before.

He felt himself drop to his knees and then down into his stomach.

"Blaine! Blaine, oh my god," he heard Kurt yell and he was suddenly by his side touching his arm.

He wanted to move away, he didn't want Kurt to touch him. A tear slide down his face as his eyes fell closed and everything faded to black.

...

He panicked and scooped Blaine up into his arms, quickly turning and carried him inside.

He didn't even bother to look around but be noticed that the flat was already filled with furniture, he pushed open a couple of rooms having a glance until he found the bedroom and went inside laying Blaine down on the double bed.

He quickly ran back and collected the three bags pulling them into the room before closing the front door.

He pulled out his phone and started to call all of the doctors he knew as he wasn't sure that he himself would be able to correctly attend to Blaine's wounds.

By the third doctor saying that they weren't going to treat a slave he nearly screamed, Blaine needed help, he was a human being and no one was willing to help because of his status.

He closed his eyes taking a breath before he dialled the next number. He told him what was happening and the doctor agreed to come, he said that it would cost him but he didn't care about that.

Once he had organised that the doctor come as quick as possible he waked back to Blaine's bedside. He was still laying in the same position as before saying that he hasn't woken up, he sighed and sat on the bed next to him.

He stayed with Blaine until the doctor came, which was about thirty minutes later.

"It would be best that you stay in the living room while I treat, Blaine was it?" The doctor said his heavy black bag in his hand.

"Blaine yes, are you sure i can't come in?" He said a little wary of leaving Blaine alone with the doctor.

"Yes, it will be easier for you and me," the doctor stated and he nodded.

"If anything happens to him while you're in there, well one I'm not paying you a penny and two i will hurt you twice as much back," he threatened.

The doctor just nodded like he had heard it all before and wandered into the bedroom closing the door behind him.

He walked and fell into the sofa that he assumed his dad had brought him, he felt bad that he hadn't been grateful about the gift but at the time it felt more like a slap in the face.

He leant back on the sofa, waiting.

It wasn't until an hour later that the doctor finally came out and he jumped to his feet.

"Is he ok?" He asked.

"He hasn't woken up yet but he's going to be fine, his stomach was badly battered and he had a few cracked ribs, I've wrapped them up but you will have to change it every couple of days. You might need to give him some pain killers if it gets agitated and he has other cuts and bruises that will just have to heal in time but other than that I think he's just exhausted," the doctor said and he looked to the ground.

"Thank you so much for doing this," he said shaking the man's hand.

"Call me again if he needs a check-up, names Rob," the doctor said and he nodded pulling out his wallet. He paid the man and let him get on his way.

"Thanks again," he said and he opened the door and Rob exited the flat with a nod goodbye.

As soon as the door shut he walked back into the bedroom. Blaine's shirt had been taken off and a white bandage was now wrapped around his stomach, Blaine seemed to look more comfortable now at least.

He looked around the room, he was exhausted and he knew he couldn't climb into the bed with Blaine, there was no way that he was going to chance freaking him out.

He walked to the side of the bed beside Blaine and slowly pulled to duvet so that it was covering him before turning and walking back into the living room. Without even thinking about it he dropped down onto the couch cuddling up to it. He closed his eyes, just embracing sleep, so much had happened today and his brain just switched off. He fell to sleep instantly not even caring that he hadn't changed his clothes.


	4. Chapter 4

Blaine opened his eyes, he felt good, and he couldn't remember the last time that he had felt this good. He couldn't help wonder if he was dead.

He let his eyes adjust realising that he was lying in a double bed, the duvet covering him. 'Not dead then,' he thought.

He slowly peeled the duvet off of himself, pushing himself into the sitting position. He glanced at the bandage that had been wrapped around his stomach and then looked around the room. Where was Kurt?

He swivelled his legs off of the bed and stood wrapping his arms around his chest. He didn't have a clue where his shirt was, or if he was allowed to put one on. His stomach felt a little better with the bandage only leaving him with a dull ache though he knew it would take time to heal.

He walked towards the bedroom door, pulling it open as quietly as he could creeping out into what looked like the living room.

He walked a couple of steps before he paused noticing Kurt lying on the couch.

Kurt was without a cover and was in his clothes from the day before, had he been in his bed? Should he get him a cover?

He felt a sudden panic run through him and he turned back towards the bedroom a little too fast, he tripped over his own feet and fell gasping as he made contact with the floor.

"What the?" He heard Kurt groan turning over to see where the noise that had woken him up had come from.

His eyes widened, terror filling his stomach and expression.

"Sir, I'm so sor-, i mean Kurt, I'm really sorry," he gave up curling in on himself. If waking his master up hadn't done it then getting his name wrong yet again made him deserve a beating.

"Blaine, are you ok?" Kurt asked and suddenly he felt him at his side.

He clenched his eyes closed and flinched when Kurt touched his shoulders.

"Blaine, please look at me," he heard Kurt say. Kurt was no longer touching him and he opened his eyes. He wanted to stay curled on the floor but he did as he was told and pushed himself up into the kneeling position on the floor.

He looked up but didn't look in Kurt's eyes and noticed that Kurt had taken a step back from him.

"Thank you, I just want to know what happened," Kurt said falling to his knees on front of him. His heart jumped, what the hell was Kurt doing?

He didn't verbally question it and answered what had been asked of him.

"I w-walked out of the bedroom and saw you on the sofa..., i wanted to get you a cover but turned too quickly and fell, I'm really sorry Kurt," he said looking to the floor. He didn't even deserve to look at Kurt.

"That was really sweet of you Blaine, I'm sorry you hurt yourself though," Kurt said.

He didn't know why it frustrated him so much that he wasn't getting punished but it just didn't make any sense. You do something bad, you get punished, that was how his life went.

"Let me take you back to bed, you need to rest your stomach, the doctor said that you had a few cracked ribs," Kurt said and his eyes widened.

"Doctor, Kurt?" He said. He knew for a fact that getting a doctor for him would have cost a bunch.

"Yeah, I called him after you passed out," Kurt said and gestured for him to get up.

He pushed himself to his feet, the ache I'm his stomach had returned but he tried to keep a straight face as he straightened himself out.

Kurt walked back towards the bedroom with the double bed but he stayed put.

"Are you ok? Do you need me to carry you?" Kurt asked when he noticed he wasn't following him and he shook his head frantically.

"Why not?" Kurt asked taking a small step towards him.

He took a breath hesitating before he answered, "Kurt, I-I don't feel that I have earned to sleep in a bed like that, especially if it means that you have to sleep on the couch," he said not knowing if he was stepping out of line or not.

Kurt looked to the floor. "You don't have to earn anything here," Kurt said and he felt himself shrink.

What part of slave did Kurt not understand? It was who he was, who he was trained to be. He deserve to be punished when he did what he was told to do wrong, he deserved what he got because he was nothing.

"Where would you rather sleep?" Kurt continued and he looked to the floor not replying.

He didn't know he just wanted to be shown for what he was, with him in the bed and Kurt on the couch it made it looked more like Kurt was the slave.

"Blaine…," Kurt said and felt terror build up in his stomach again.

"I don't know, Kurt," he said quietly. "If you wish for me to sleep in that bed then I will accept your decision," he finished.

Kurt nodded and stepped away from the door.

"What if you sleep on the couch for now and I saw a spare room on the way in, you can have that and I'll get you a bed a soon as I can," Kurt said.

"There's no need to waste money on a bed for me sir, the floor will be fine," he said bowing his head.

"You're worth the money Blaine," Kurt said and he almost laughed. Kurt really was taking it all the way with this 'being nice' façade.

He didn't respond and Kurt walked towards him. His head flashed up and he started to back away.

"I'm sorry," he said and Kurt stopped raising his hands.

"I was just going to sort out the couch for you," Kurt said his hands still raised as if to tell him he wasn't going to hurt him.

He stepped aside and Kurt continued walking past him and towards the couch, starting to buff the pillows. Kurt turned to him and patted the couch; he walked to the couch sitting on it warily.

"I'll bring you a blanket," Kurt smiled before walking towards the bedroom and disappearing into it.

He wrapped his arms around himself feeling his anxiety levels rising, he hated feeling afraid, the fear that at any moment Kurt could decide to turn on him. He felt tears threaten to fall from his eyes and he looked up managing to stop them just as Kurt walked back into the room.

"Here," Kurt said with a small smile laying a couple of neatly folded blankets down next to him. "My dad really thought of everything when buying stuff for this place," Kurt said.

He almost flinched at Kurt's dad being mentioned, all he could remember off him was the yelling and the disapproval of him being there.

"How do you feel about having a shower later?" Kurt brought him out of his thoughts and he nodded.

He couldn't remember the last time that he'd had a hot shower, just the thought made him feel great. "Yes, Kurt if you don't mind that would be wonderful," he said feeling that a nod wasn't enough of a response.

"Great, just tell me and I show you where it is and how to work it, you might even find it easier to have a bath but that's your decision," Kurt explained.

He nodded again, feeling a smile trying to pull on his lips but he didn't let it, he wasn't going to fall into playing Kurt's game of 'house'.

….

Kurt felt out of his depth, what could he do to tell Blaine that he could trust him? Because right now it was obvious that he didn't.

The way he flinched every time that he moved towards him made his heart-break.

He had to get to the bottom of why he thought he was untrustworthy because he never gave him a reason to be.

For the rest of the day he kept an eye on Blaine but he didn't move from his spot on the couch, which was good as it meant he was resting. But something was worrying him.

"Blaine, do you need to go to the bathroom?" He asked and Blaine looked up with wide eyes.

"Please Kurt," Blaine squeaked and his heart skipped a beat, he should have considered that he wouldn't ask if he needed to go.

"I'll show you where it is," he said and Blaine slowly climbed to his feet before following him through the apartment to the bathroom with was near to the front door on the left. He opened the door and allowed Blaine to go through.

"Blaine, please go to the bathroom whenever you need to, you don't even need to ask," he stated and Blaine looked to the floor before nodding. The door to the bathroom closed and he wandered off to the kitchen to prepare lunch.

He made a couple of sandwiches and brought them into the living room, he sat on the couch waiting for Blaine to come back. He wanted to talk to him a little more, he also needed to discuss the fact that he was due to start school soon and he didn't want to leave Blaine on his own.

A lot of people brought their slaves to school but he didn't want Blaine to be seen as a slave, he wanted Blaine be comfortable but there could be a chance that Blaine didn't want to be left on his own so he would have to ask him what he would rather.

After twenty minutes he started to worry, where was Blaine?

He stood and walked over the bathroom knocking three times.

"Blaine? I just want to make sure that you're ok?" He said his heart starting to beat a little faster when he didn't get a response. "Blaine?" He asked a little louder but heard nothing.

He closed his eyes trying to think of what to do but then the door clicked and slowly opened.

"Blaine?" He said peering around the door. Blaine was sitting against the wall, knees hugged up to his chest.

"I'm sorry Kurt, I think I passed out, I'm sorry I didn't mean to," Blaine started to sob.

He ran to his side and sat down, he made sure that he didn't touch him and spoke softly.

"It's ok, are you hurt?" He asked and Blaine slowly looked up.

"I hit my face, Kurt" Blaine said lifting his head up to reveal an already forming bruise. He seemed to notice that he said his name within ever sentence, like he was just literally replacing Sir with the word Kurt.

He sighed and pushing himself to his feet running into the kitchen, he returned shortly with an ice pack.

"Here, hold this on the bruise," he said and Blaine took it. "Maybe you should wait to take a shower, I don't think you should be left on your own," he said looking to the floor. He knew that he was going to spend every minute that he couldn't see Blaine worrying about him.

"Yes, Kurt," Blaine said. At least Blaine had stopped crying, he was too perfect to cry.

"Do you feel well enough to be moved back to the couch?" he asked and he saw the panic in his eyes as Blaine started to shake his head.

"Ok, well I back in a mi-," he started but Blaine cut him off.

"No please, please don't leave me Kurt, please," Blaine started to sob again fear in his eyes.

"I just want to get you your sandwich I will be ten seconds," he said but Blaine continued to shake his head. He knew he should stay but he was worried about the fact that Blaine hadn't eaten and moved towards the door before running as fast as he could out of it returning not ten seconds later. "See, I back and im not going anywhere," he said placing the sandwich next to Blaine.

He sat back next to Blaine as he pulled his knees in tighter, almost trying to get away from his touch.

"I know I tell you this all the time, and I know you don't believe me but im not going to hurt you, ever," he said looking at the ground.

Blaine didn't even look up like he had any recognition of what he had said and the room became quiet.

It was about five minutes later when Blaine replied and it surprised him.

"That's what they all say, Kurt," Blaine said in a small voice hiding his head as if he thought he was going to get hit for his words.

He didn't reply, looking angrily at the floor as tears started to fall down his face. Of course Blaine didn't trust him; of course that's what everyone else had told him before they beat him senseless. It made him sick, people were disgusting and he was going to have to prove that he wasn't like everyone else.

He stayed on the floor of the bathroom for the rest of the day and then night. He wasn't going to leave Blaine, not if he didn't want him too.

…

He hurt, he didn't understand anything. He still didn't trust Kurt yet he had wanted him to stay. He didn't want to be alone.

Once he had shut the door of the bathroom he had started to feel funny, he managed to go to the bathroom before he felt himself falling to the floor. he woke up to Kurt's voice coming through the door and had only just managed to unlock the door.

He had only taken a couple bites of the sandwich that Kurt had brought him but he knew his stomach couldn't handle it.

As they sat on the floor for the rest of the day and then night, Kurt suck to his word and didn't go anywhere.

It must have been early morning when Kurt fell asleep and he pushed himself to his feet and walked into the living room. He grabbed the blanket from the couch and walked back draping Kurt in it before taking his spot back on the floor.

He felt more tears running down his face and he wiped them angry at himself for being weak, for crying because he was scared.

He looked at Kurt for a second as he slept, taking his features in properly for the first time. He had never really notice how beautiful Kurt really was.

He looked away knowing he was wrong for staring, he curled up on the floor. He felt like this was where he belonged, on the floor of a bathroom and he closed his eyes quickly falling to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

He groaned and pushed himself into the sitting position. He clutched the blanket that hadn't been there when he'd fallen asleep and pulled it closer.

He opened his eyes when he remembered where he was turning to look at Blaine who was still fast asleep on the floor. He looked so young and fragile.

He chucked the blanket that he had off of himself onto Blaine, it was sweet of him to have fetched it for him but Blaine needed it more than he did.

Blaine moved at the action and his eyes blinked open. "Morning Blaine," he said.

"Morning S-, i mean Kurt," Blaine said before lowering his head.

"Are you ok?" He asked and Blaine nodded.

"Kurt, are you ok? Are you hungry? I can get you something," Blaine said quickly climbing to his feet.

He shook his head and got to his feet making sure that Blaine didn't fall down.

"I'm going to make some breakfast, you can rest and do you want anything?" He said and Blaine's eyes saddened. He took a breath. "Or you can help me make breakfast?" He asked.

He knew that Blaine wanted to help him so that he felt useful. He wanted to be able to explain that he wasn't useless by any means even if he didn't help him.

Blaine nodded. "Yes, Kurt".

They walked out and into the kitchen which was just across from the bathroom.

"How is your stomach?" He asked as he opened a couple of cupboard doors.

"Much better, thank you Kurt," Blaine said quietly staring at the ground.

"I'm glad," he replied.

...

"Could you grab the bread? It's just there," Kurt said gesturing to the left of him. He nodded and tried to pass it over; he hadn't noticed how much his hands were shaking until he'd had to use them.

He wanted to steady them but he couldn't keep them still. He reached for the bread and slide into his hands before holding it out for Kurt.

"Thanks Blaine," Kurt said taking it and he felt himself flinch slightly his mind telling him that he was going to get a slap for his shoddy efforts.

He calmed himself and looked to Kurt who was putting the bread into the toaster.

"I wanted to talk to you about something Blaine," Kurt said and his heart started to beat faster. Did he want to send him back? He couldn't go back.

"Please," he squeaked the word coming out before it had even processed in his brain.

"Blaine?" Kurt said and he looked at him avoiding his eyes.

"Yes, Kurt?" He said trying his hardest to keep the tears from rising.

"Did I say something wrong?" Kurt asked and he shook his head.

"Of course not, Kurt, if you want to send me back that's fine, I know I haven't been much of a help to you," he said bowing his head. He didn't why the thought of going back hurt him so much.

"Oh Blaine I'm not going to send you back, I just wanted to talk about what's going to happen when I go to college," Kurt explained.

He kept his head lowered and almost took a sigh of relief, no he didn't want to be here but he would do anything not to go back to the centre.

"So do you want to come with me when I go to college or do you want to stay here?" Kurt asked.

He thought for a second before deciding his answer.

"I would like to go with you Kurt," he said. He didn't want to be here on his own, he had been left on his own before, well that was he had thought.

As his masters left he walked into the kitchen starting to clean away what they'd had for breakfast.

They told him he would be the only person in the house and had been given a list of chores to while they were out.

He gathered all of the bowls and plates from the table and walked over to the sink before dropping them in.

As he washed up he heard a knock on the door, he rushed to it think that his masters must have forgotten something.

He opened it and the neighbour stood there with a dark smile.

"Do you need anything Sir?" He asked but the man just pushed past him and into the house.

He shut the door and followed him in.

"Sir, my masters are not here," he said and the man stopped.

"I know, they said I could use you," the man said and turned to him. He took a step back, he had seen the look on his face many times before, lust.

"Come here boy," the man sneered but he stood frozen to his spot. The man lunged forward grabbing his arm and yanking him forward.

"No, please sir!" He yelled as he was dragged towards the stairs.

He was half way up the stairs when he knew he wasn't going to get out of this, there was no one to help him. Though he didn't think his masters would help him even if they were here.

"You're the most beautiful slave I've ever seen," the man said dragging him into the first bedroom they got to.

"Please, stop!" He begged as he was thrown down onto the bed. He backed away towards the wall hitting it a few seconds later.

"So beautiful," the man said through clenched teeth. It was sad because he knew for a fact that the man had wife and kids.

The man neared him and he felt the first tear running down his face. The man grabbed his ankles and pulled him down the bed towards him.

"Now were going to have sex and you're going to love it, get it?" The man said with lust filled eyes and he bit his lips to stop himself from sobbing.

He was so scared, every time this happened it never got easier or less terrifying.

He nodded not trusting himself to speak without bursting into tears.

"Good," the man said roughly grabbing him and turned him so he was lying on his stomach.

He heard the man's zipper coming down and then his trousers being pulled from him. He knew that without a doubt it was going to be painful.

The man pulled his shirt up a little before starting to kiss his lower back, he managed not to flinch but he felt sick.

He closed his eyes as the kissing lowered and the stopped all together.

Suddenly, the worst pain that he had ever felt ran through his body as the man thrusted inside of him without preparation.

He screamed and his hands gripped tightly onto the duvet cover.

With every thrust he felt himself getting numb and he couldn't move after the man finally pulled out.

"That was great, until next time beautiful," the man said before disappearing down the stairs.

He stayed on the same position on the bed unable to move until his master came home and found him.

"What the hell are you doing in our bed? And it doesn't even look like you did anything we told you to?!" His master yelled and he sobbed.

"I'm sorry, sir, I was going to I promise," he said tears running down his face.

"Oh did Bernie come over?" His master asked and he nodded. He assumed that was the man's name.

"So you have sex and then lounge around all day?" His master scoffed.

More tears ran down his face. "I'm sorry sir," he said as he pushed himself up off the bed.

"Not good enough," his master said as his fist connected with his cheek and he fell to the floor choking out a cough.

He knew that he would get beaten by Kurt and possible other people if he went to college with him but at least he wouldn't be alone.

"Ok, you can just decide each morning that I go in if you want to come along or not, you don't have to and I won't be mad or upset if you don't want to," Kurt said and he nodded.

"I start on Monday so I thought I would give you the choice now," Kurt said.

He didn't reply and the sound of the toaster caught Kurt's attention making him turn away to put the toast onto two plates.

"Do you want anything on your toast?" He asked and he shook his head.

...

He handed Blaine his plate of toast and they headed to the sofa. He sat down and Blaine stood next to it, he looked up before patting the seat next to him.

"Come sit," he said with a small smile and Blaine moved to learns it before warily sitting.

He forgot that he had to give Blaine permission to do even the smallest stuff like that.

"How about we give showering a go today?" He asked.

"Yes, I'm sorry it didn't go so well last time Kurt," Blaine said before taking a small bite of toast.

"That wasn't your fault, you're just not at your best and we're going to fix that," he said.

He could tell that Blaine was struggling to finish his toast.

"You don't have to finish it if you don't want," he said and Blaine looked relieve as he stood and walked to the kitchen. He followed him and watched as Blaine started to wash up.

"Sorry Kurt, my stomach isn't used to that much food," Blaine said as he began to scrub the plates clean.

It made him angry that a couple of prices of toast was too much because he had been fed so little in the past.

"Don't worry about it, thanks for washing up by the way, I've always hated doing it but I'll make up for not doing it now by washing up after dinner," he said.

"I can do it every time if you want me to Kurt," Blaine said finishing with the final plate and then wiping his hands dry on the cloth that sat by the side of the sink.

"No I think we should share responsibility for this place, this is our home," he said putting emphasis on the word 'our' to make sure that Blaine knew that he considered this as his home as well.

"Yes Kurt," Blaine replied.

He wished he would stop talking like a slave, he knew that Blaine couldn't help it but he felt like he must be doing something wrong. Blaine didn't trust him anymore that he did when they got here and he tried to make him see that he wasn't going to hurt him.

Blaine was scared of everything, maybe when he was more settled Blaine would be able to tell him what scared him so much.


	6. Chapter 6

Kurt opened and closed the cupboards looking inside of them; he would have to go shopping. His dad had only filled them with a couple of simple items, such as bread and milk and he knew they wouldn't last long.

He would also have to get Blaine some new clothes and a bed. He was lucky that he had the savings account that his dad had given him last year on his birthday; he hadn't spent a penny of it so he had quite a bit in there.

He walked to the sofa where Blaine was sitting neatly with his hands in his lap.

"Hey, so I need to go shopping, I need to get you some clothes and stuff so it would best if you come with me," he said and Blaine nodded.

"Of course, I'll go where you want me to Kurt," Blaine replied and he almost cringed at the wording.

"You don't have to if you don't want to," he said just to make sure and Blaine shook his head.

"I would like to go with you Kurt," Blaine said and he nodded with a smile.

He didn't want to just have to guess his size so it was good that he was coming.

Before they went he made sure that Blaine was happy with coming with him and then they left. Town was only a block from his apartment so they walked. Blaine seemed to be getting healthier, though he knew it would take a long time for him to get completely healthy.

As he walked Blaine followed close behind him, he noticed that Blaine was walking with his head down and stopped turning to him.

"Blaine you don't have to walk with your head down," he said and Blaine looked up.

"Are you sure S-I mean Kurt?" Blaine said with wide eyes.

"Yes of course," he replied and they carried on. He could see that Blaine's head would often fall to look at the floor though he was sure that it was just something Blaine automatically did.

It only took them about ten minutes to walk to the local mall and they were walking through the door.

"I can wait outside if you want Kurt," Blaine said and he frowned before shaking his head.

"No Blaine, I want you to come in," he said and Blaine walked further into the building lowering his head back to the floor.

He ignored it as looking down obviously made Blaine feel more comfortable and waked towards the first clothes shop that he saw. He instantly saw colours that would work with Blaine's skin tone.

First he chose out a right fitted blue polo shirt that he knew would look good and being out Blaine's eyes. He gestured for Blaine to come closer and held it against him.

"What are you doing Kurt?" Blaine asked quietly.

"I'm seeing if it will fit, don't you like it? You can just tell me if you see anything you like," he said and Blaine shook his head.

"No Kurt, I don't want you to waste money on me," Blaine said and he sighed.

"I want to," he said. "Blaine you need better clothes than what you're wearing," he explained.

"Thank you Kurt, I'm sorry I questioned your kindness," Blaine said.

"Blaine it doesn't matter, what do you honestly think of this?" He said and Blaine looked to the blue polo shirt and nodded.

"I like it Kurt," Blaine said with a little bit of wonder in his eyes.

"Are you ok?" He asked Blaine seemed to be mesmerised by the shirt.

"Yes, it's just that's the kind of thing I used to wear," Blaine whispered and his eyes widened.

"From before you were a slave?" He said and Blaine nodded. "Oh Blaine I'm sorry we don't have to get it," he said going to put it back but Blaine grabbed his arm lightly.

"No wait Kurt," Blaine said before letting him go his mouth going wide. "I'm so sorry Kurt," Blaine spat out quick and in shock.

"Did he just grab you?" A shocked voice for across the store said in shock.

He turned to face the person. "No he didn't," he said but a tiny voice behind him spoke up.

"Yes I did Sir and I'm sorry," Blaine said bowing his head.

The stranger scoffed. "Looks like your slave need to be retrained," he said moving towards them. The man was short but looked like he could throw a punch, he didn't have any hair and had an angry expression.

He automatically took a step in front Blaine wanting go protect him. But another voice from behind him made him jump.

"What going on here?" The other man asked. He was well-built and a lot taller than any of the people in the store including himself, he could feel himself starting to panic he wouldn't be able to take the men if they attacked.

"This slave just grabbed his owner arm," the first man said in utter disgust and the second man frowned.

"Who do you think you are?" The second man yelled at Blaine who was looking at the floor.

"I'm nothing Sir," Blaine said a quiver in his voice.

"You're not nothing Blaine, just go away and mind your business," he yelled at the men.

"Oh so it has a name," the second man said giving Blaine a shove.

"Don't touch him," he said.

The man laughed giving Blaine another forceful shove and he lost it he didn't even notice his flying fist until it made contact with the second man's face.

"Shit," the second man yelled. "I don't want to fight you twink I'd break you," the man's said and he turned walking away.

He turned to the first man and he just held his hands up and walked away starting to look back at the clothes.

"Damn it," he said shaking his hand, he was sure that it wasn't broken but it hurt.

He pulled his attention back to Blaine who was still standing in the same stop shaking muttering that he was sorry.

"Blaine," he said softly. "Blaine its ok," he whispered trying to comfort him.

Blaine nodded but didn't seem comforted by his words.

He turned a little shaken himself and put the blue polo shirt into the basket.

"Let's keep going, I promise I won't let anyone else hurt you," he said and looked back up at the clothes picking out the same polo shirt but in a different colour. "What do you think of this?" He asked and Blaine looked up.

"It's nice Kurt, I like it," Blaine said and he smiled.

"Are you sure? I don't want to get you things you don't like," he said and Blaine nodded.

"I wouldn't make you waste your money on something that I didn't like Kurt," Blaine said and he nodded turning back to the clothes.

...

His heart was still racing; Kurt had punched a man, for him. He didn't understand why he would bother.

His stomach had a dull ache from being shoved and his legs felt a little like jelly but he still felt ok, and in his world ok is a good way to be. He felt like he should be withering in pain but as his body was used to a lot more he felt fine and was able to wander around like he was fine.

He looked at the clothes that were being offered to him and nodded. The clothes reminded him of a time when he was happy, of when he felt human.

He wasn't sure if he liked or hated Kurt for this, he still didn't trust him though he had given nothing that would hint to him turning and beating him. To him no one was trustworthy anymore; they were just waiting for the right moment to turn and as those men showed some turned quicker than others.

From the store they were in Kurt brought him three tight polo shirts in different colours and a couple of pairs of red chinos. He couldn't believe it; he didn't know what was happening. No one in his time of being a slave had brought him clothes, even the ones that had pretended to be nice to him.

They walked out of the store and he followed Kurt with his head down across the mall. Even with his head down he could see other slaves following their owners around and he didn't even look up enough to see what kind of state they were in.

He followed Kurt into some sort of furniture store and suddenly it hit him what Kurt was doing.

"Kurt, if you don't mind me saying I don't need a bed I'm fine on the floor," he said keeping his head down.

"Blaine don't be silly, I'm not going to let you sleep on the floor like some kind of animal," Kurt said continuing towards the beds section. "All you have to do is pick one," Kurt said gesturing towards the many aisles of beds.

They looked for a few bed before he made a decision, it was a small single bed, it wasn't too padded and didn't cost too much. "I like this one Kurt," he said his heart rate rising, he felt like he was asking for the world.

"Are you sure? There were softer ones over there," Kurt said gesturing down the aisle that they'd just come down.

"I'm used to sleep on the floor Kurt, I'm not sure a soft bed you be comfortable for me," he said honestly and Kurt nodded.

"Of course, I'm sorry I didn't think about that, this one it is," Kurt said.

"Thank you Kurt, for all of this, I wouldn't have expected it," he said his head still looking to the floor.

"No problem, all you have to do is ask for something and if I have the money and ability then I'll get it," Kurt said before turning to get one of the workers.

He kept his head down; emotion was swirling in his stomach. He hated it, he hated that Kurt was so nice, he hated that he bought him things, he hated that he fought for him, he hated that he treated him like he was something and not a slave, and most of all he hated him because he was starting to like him.

Trust was a long time away but he couldn't help but feel a certain like for him.


	7. Chapter 7

After the bed store he made sure that they went in a couple more clothes stores and went food shopping before getting a taxi and heading back to the apartment.

He could see that Blaine was exhausted and he just hoped that his legs and stomach were ok.

He grabbed all of the bags not sure that Blaine would be able to make it up the stairs with them before making his way into the apartment and setting them down on the kitchen floor.

"Can I help you put the bags away Kurt?" Blaine asked from behind him and he looked over his shoulder.

"If you can manage, I can see that shopping has tired you out so don't feel like you have to," he said.

"I'm fine, Kurt, how's your hand?" Blaine asked and he looked at his swollen knuckles.

"My hands fine, just needs a bit of ice," he said putting the milk into the fridge.

"I'm sorry," Blaine said again and he turned to him.

"Blaine, it wasn't your fault I didn't have to punch the guy but I did," he said and Blaine looked to the floor. "How's your stomach feeling?" He asked.

"It's better than it was Kurt," Blaine replied and he nodded.

Both of them continued to put all of the food away before dropping Blaine's clothes into his bedroom. "Your bed should be here tomorrow, so you can either sleep in my bed or the couch?" He asked and Blaine answered immediately.

"The couch Kurt". He nodded knowing what he was going to say but he had to have given him the choice.

They walked back out into the living room and he turned to Blaine who was following close behind him.

"Do you want to try having a shower or a bath now?" He asked and Blaine nodded eagerly.

He smiled and led him to the bathroom. "Bath or shower?" He asked.

"Bath Kurt, I don't know if I would be able to stand in there," Blaine replied and he nodded before putting the plug in and running the water.

"I assume you don't want me to stay so just stop the water when it's the right temperature and height and there's a towel on the rack there," he said gesturing to a rack that held a white towel on the other side of the bathroom. "There's also soap and shampoo that you can use to clean yourself with," he said.

"Thank you Kurt, it's very kind of you to let me bathe," Blaine said to him head facing the floor.

"You can have one whenever you want just let me know," he said and Blaine nodded shyly. He gave Blaine one last smile that he didn't see as he was staring at the ground, before walking out leaving Blaine alone.

….

Blaine stripped out of his clothes and the bandage leaving them on the floor by the bathtub.

He put his fingers in the water making sure that the water wasn't too hot before climbing inside; he stood before closing his eyes and lowering himself into the tub. He hissed as his fragile body met the hot water and clenched his eyes closed.

He kept his eyes closed for a minute while his body got used to the water before opening them. The water felt so good and he started to rub his body clean, he grabbed the soap washing every inch of his body being careful as he ran the soap along his stomach.

He felt so relaxed as his muscles were soaked in the water causing them to relax.

He closed his eyes briefly cherishing the moment before he turned and grabbed the shampoo from behind him, squeezing it out into his hand and running it through his hair. He left it for a few minutes before washing it out thoroughly.

When he was satisfied that he was clean he stood up and stepped out of the bath, he pulled the plug out and the water started to drain away. He reached out for the other side of the bathroom and took the towel off the rack winding it around his waist before he wrapped his arms around himself.

He looked at the door his heart starting to beat fast at the thought of going out there again, the sudden attack of anxiety making him feel like he was shrinking. He looked to the floor and then back at the door before walking slowly toward it.

He turned the handle walking out; Kurt was sitting on the couch reading a magazine and looked up hearing him come out.

"Are you ok?" Kurt asked setting the magazine aside and standing. He nodded not moving, he felt like he was stuck to the spot. "Are you sure?" Kurt asked walking towards him and he moved away his back hitting the bathroom door and Kurt paused putting his hands up.

"I'm not going to hurt you Blaine, I just want to make sure that you get to your room and put a new bandage on you," Kurt said quietly.

He felt himself calm at the softness of his voice and nodded, Kurt walked closer but didn't touch him and they walked to his room where the bags sat.

Kurt had already laid out the new pyjamas that he had brought him and the bandage on the floor and picked them up.

"Is it ok if I put this on you?" Kurt asked and he felt his hands beginning to shake but he nodded yes.

Kurt proceeded to wrap the bandage tightly around his ribs and he closed his eyes as pain increased only opening them when Kurt's hands stopped touching him. "Ok all done, you did good Blaine," Kurt said before walking towards the bedroom door.

"I'll wait in the living room while you change," Kurt said with a small smile before disappearing from the room.

It still angered him that Kurt was so nice because whatever he was doing was working, he couldn't help but like Kurt and he knew once Kurt saw this then he was going to start with the beatings and the name calling.

He pulled the pyjamas on making sure only to make slow movements not to jolt his stomach before making his way into the living room.

"Wow your curls go crazy when they're wet," Kurt said with a smile as he entered the room, he felt himself blush staring at the floor. "Come sit," Kurt said patting the seat of the sofa that was next to him.

He walked over to it and sat down not looking at Kurt.

"Is the bandage alright? I forgot to ask if it was too tight," Kurt asked and he nodded.

"It's fine Kurt," he said the niceness getting to him.

"Is there anything you want to do tonight, I have my laptop and I have Netflix so we could watch a movie you like?" Kurt asked and he could feel something inside him snapping.

"Blaine?" Kurt asked but he just kept staring at the floor.

All that was going through his mind was, 'I can't take it anymore, I can't take it anymore, I can't take it anymore, I can't take it anymore'.

"Sweetie, do you need anything?" Kurt asked adding to his frustration.

He felt tears rise in his eyes before uselessly falling down his cheeks.

"Blaine…, we don't have to if you don't want," Kurt said with sadness in his eyes.

He stood. "I can't take it anymore Kurt," he said and Kurt frowned.

"Take what honey?" Kurt said and he snapped.

"You being so nice! What hell do you want from me? I can't take it anymore so just hit me! Do it because I know you're going to at some point, that's what they all do!" He yelled feeling himself trembling.

"Blaine I'm not like other people, I don't care about the slave trade, I'm never going to hurt you," Kurt said softly.

"That's what they all say! And I'm always stupid enough to fall for it all of the 'I care about you's' and the 'I don't believe in the slave trade,' don't you think I haven't heard all of that before?" He yelled backing away from Kurt tears cascading down his face.

"I have never ever, ever given you the slightest reason to think that I'm going to hurt you Blaine, that's because I'm not going to," Kurt said standing and taking a step towards him.

He took another step back wrapping his arms around himself, Kurt was right he hadn't given him a reason to think that.

"Neither did the others," he whispered and then he paused. "I'm sorry," he suddenly said realising how out of line this was.

"I'm sorry! I shouldn't have yelled at you Sir, I'm so sorry," he said falling to his knees and bowing his head. He had to show Kurt that he respected him for all that he did for him.

Suddenly he felt Kurt as his side wrapping his arms around him pulling him in for a hug and for once he didn't mind the contact.

"I'm sorry Kurt, I'm so sorry," he said wrapping his arms around his master's shoulders.

"And I'm sorry," Kurt said rubbing circles on his back.

"What for Kurt? You've been nothing but nice to me," he replied.

"For what those other bastards did to you, for the torture they put you through and also for me trying to do too much for you too quickly," Kurt said and he pulled away looking to the floor.

His hands were shaking and his face was stained with tears, he felt like a mess.

"I know you don't trust me Blaine or really think anything of me," Kurt said and he kept staring at the floor. "But hopefully one day you will and I'm going to work for it, I promise," Kurt whispered.

He took a shaky breath. "I like you Kurt, you're the nicest person I've met since this happened to me but that's why I find it so hard to believe this is real," he said a couple more tears making their way onto his cheeks but he wiped them away with his sleeve.

Kurt nodded. "I understand," Kurt said. "But it is," Kurt continued putting a soft hand on his shoulder before standing up.

He put his hand on his neck touching the tattoo that scarred him, that kept him prisoner before he looked at Kurt who had wandered into the kitchen. Maybe he should trust Kurt but everything in his mind was telling him not too, he pushed himself to his feet and walked to the sofa sitting down on it.

He couldn't help but hate himself and his emotions, he wanted this to be easy but he just couldn't believe that Kurt wasn't out to hurt him. But wouldn't he have done it by now?

He was stressed; his mind was going in circles.

"Kurt…," he called out weakly. He was sick of fainting but with his body was weak as it was it just couldn't handle stress.

Kurt ran into the room suddenly kneeling in front of him. "You feel like you're going to faint?" Kurt asked and he nodded his body swaying.

"I don't want to, Kurt" he muttered.

"I know, you'll be ok," Kurt soothed.

He started to panic as he started to feel himself go, he didn't want to be alone, he always felt alone.

"Please don't leave me," he spluttered as he felt himself falling sidewards before everything fell into darkness.

….

He laid Blaine on his side across the sofa making sure that he was comfortable before sitting on the floor beside him.

Tears started to run down his face, he couldn't believe that he didn't see Blaine's breakdown coming.

He never thought that Blaine would think that he was buying him stuff so that he could use him. He could never do that to anyone let alone Blaine.

He stared at Blaine's sleeping form and brushed his curls from his face. It had only been a couple of days but he felt like he'd known Blaine forever. He wasn't going to let anyone hurt him again, not if he could help it.

He rested his head on the side of the sofa and closed his eyes more tears running down his face. He was tired, all of this was exhausting.

He felt himself falling into a steady sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

Blaine's eyes blinked open and the first thing he saw was Kurt sitting beside him on the floor.

Again Kurt hadn't left him when he'd asked and he almost smiled at the thought but didn't, he pushed himself up into the sitting position groaning quietly when his body told him not to move.

He climbed down onto the floor next to Kurt and laid next to him. He didn't think he would ever get used to Kurt thinking that they were somehow equal. He made himself comfortable on the floor before closing his eyes again and slipping back into sleep...

"Where are we?" He asked as he climbed out of the car looking around at the large building with bars on its windows. It looked like a prison.

"Bye Blaine," his dad sneered with a wicked smile before the car sped off.

His eyes widened and he started running after it. "Dad, wait what the hell is going on?" He yelled his stomach tightened. He stopped running as the car disappeared out of sight.

He had nothing with him but the clothes on his back.

"This way!" A voice called and he turned towards it, a woman stood in the doorway to the prison looking building. She had a wicked face and a pointed nose that kept her glasses on her face, she was glaring at him but he didn't move towards her.

"What's going on?" He asked wrapping his arms around himself nervously.

"I said this way! Do as I tell you or you will be punished!" The lady yelled in a strict tone.

He slowly walked towards the woman scared of what she might do if he didn't.

"I think there's been some kind of mistake," he and the lady laughed like she'd heard it all before.

"Blaine Anderson?" She asked and his heart skipped a beat as he nodded.

"There's no mistake," she said bluntly as he reached her. She turned and opened the door leading him inside the building.

The smell was awful and he could almost feel the pain and suffering in the walls of the place.

"Where am I?" He whispered but the lady ignored him carrying on further into the building.

They came to a room and she opened the door gesturing for him to go first. He warily stepping inside peering around the door before waking in fully.

Inside there were a couple of men and the lady's voice from behind him made him jump.

"Welcome to Blackhall Centre, you now no longer have a name or any rights to your body," the lady started and he turned to her.

"What the hell are you talking about?" He asked and the lady frowned.

"Well, your parents didn't want you anymore so they sent you here, you're a slave," the lady said blankly and his eyes widened.

He stood for a second before he burst out laughing. "This is a joke right?" He asked but suddenly one of the man grabbed him from behind and spun him around.

He was about to say something but the man punched him in the face, he fell to the floor tears in his eyes as he realised what the lady was saying was true.

He knew that the relationship with his parents had been strained ever since he had come out but he didn't think they were capable of this.

"That's what's going to happen when you speak out of term, I would learn how to control yourself or this is going to be a living hell for you," the lady snapped and he felt a sob rise in his throat. "Take him to his room," the lady said the men and the grabbed him roughly as pulled him to his feet.

He was dragged through the building and he felt sick at the sight of some of the other slaves that he passed, they were thin, bruised and looked broken.

"Here," the man's said and they stopped by a cement looking cell.

"No please, please don't put me in there," he said tears running down his face as he started to panic.

The metal door opened with a clunk and he was thrown inside, he hit the floor and just laid there.

"Tomorrow you will be stripped of you clothes and given new ones, you will then be prepared for your tattoo," one of the men said before the door was slammed shut with another clunk.

He let the sobs come out now tears flooding down his cheeks. "Mum, Dad, please come back!" He yelled knowing that it wouldn't do any good.

"Please!" He screamed laying his head on the floor.

"Blaine!" He heard and his world shuddered.

"Blaine," he opened his eyes and he noticed his cheeks were wet. "Blaine are you ok? You were screaming," Kurt's calming voice cut through him like a knife and he felt himself start to tremble.

"I'm sorry Kurt, I didn't mean to wake you," he said pushing himself up onto his knees bowing his head.

"It's fine Blaine, did you have a nightmare?" Kurt asked and he nodded still looking to the floor. "Do you want to talk about it?" Kurt continued and he froze another thing that he hasn't been asked in his time of being a slave.

"No Kurt," he said his voice tightening; he didn't think he could relive the story again.

"Well, if you do want to talk about anything then just ask ok?" Kurt said and he nodded his stomach in knots.

...

Blaine's screaming had truly scared him, he was screaming for his parents to come back. He looked like he was heartbroken.

The only thing that came to mind is that Blaine's parents were the ones that shipped him off to be a slave.

They left him, how could someone do that to their child, he could be completely wrong but he knew people did it.

"Do you need a drink or anything?" He asked but Blaine shook his head.

"I'm fine Kurt," Blaine replied and he nodded.

"Ok just make sure that you eat something soon, ever if you're not hungry," he said a little worried and the lack of food that Blaine ate.

There was a knock behind them and Blaine flinched.

"It's ok Blaine," he soothed before getting to his feel and moving towards the door.

"Did you order a bed?" A man asked and he nodded allowing the man into the house wondering how he had gotten the large box up the stairs.

"In that room," he said pointing to Blaine's room and the man nodded moving towards it.

"Shouldn't take more than thirty minutes to put this up," the man said pausing and turning to him. "Wow your slaves really tamed," the man said staring at Blaine who still sat on the living room floor with his head facing the carpet.

"No he's not 'tamed'," he said with a frown. "Just do your job," he said and he man scoffed before turning and disappearing into Blaine's room.

"Kurt, may I speak my mind?" Blaine asked him after a moment of silence and he moved towards him.

"Of course," he said taking a seat on the sofa. "You can sit on the sofa if you want Blaine," he said but Blaine shook his head.

"I just wanted to say that you should be careful Kurt," Blaine said and he frowned.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"I may be out of place to say this but people don't like it when owners are nice to slaves, Kurt," Blaine said.

"I know that, the amount of looks I've already gotten from people and we've only been together about a week," he said putting both his hands in his lap.

"Maybe you shouldn't be so nice in public," Blaine said making his heart shrink.

"No," he said simply.

"I'm sorry if I spoke out of term Kurt," Blaine whispered and he shook his head.

"You didn't Blaine, I just can't treat you badly, I don't think I could," he said truthfully.

There was no way that in Blaine's state that he could call him names or lay a hand on his for doing nothing wrong or even if he did something wrong.

"Everyone's got a bit of bad in them Kurt," Blaine said shocking him and his mouth fell open.

"I know," he whispered. "Does it make you uncomfortable when I'm nice to you?" He asked and Blaine shifted nervously.

"No Kurt," Blaine said and he moved from the couch kneeling down in front of Blaine.

"Honest opinion," he said trying to keep his emotion out of his voice.

He could understand that it would and he hadn't even noticed.

"Sometimes Kurt," Blaine whispered like he was going to get hit for his answer.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to," he said placing his hand on Blaine's shoulder but Blaine flinched away from it.

He cursed himself, just as he thought he was making progress he ruins it. "Damn it, I'm sorry I keep screwing this up," he said pushing himself to his feet.

…

He hadn't meant to jump but he had thought Kurt was going to hit him. He should have known better.

Kurt stood running his hands through his hair looking frustrated.

"Kurt, I didn't mean to flinch and make you frustrated," he said before continuing. "Sudden touches scare me sometimes, I can stop I promise," he said and Kurt sighed kneeling back in front of him.

"You don't have to change anything for me Blaine," Kurt said and he kept his head down. "I didn't mean to make you flinch I just forget how fragile you are".

"Kurt, I'm not fragile, I'm broken," he said and he felt Kurt stiffen in front of him. He knew he had spoken to freely, if he was still with his other masters then he would have probably been killed for speaking how he was to Kurt.

"Maybe a little," Kurt said. "But I'm going to try to change that".

He stared into the ground thinking he was going to melt into it, how was it possible that he had ended up with someone like Kurt? He didn't understand how Kurt could sound so determined to fix someone as broken as he was.

He couldn't help but think if Kurt was the person that he said he was then he was going to be ok, even though it was a long shot for the first time in a long time he had hope.


	9. Chapter 9

Blaine's bed had been put up and the man had disappeared, he'd finally managed to convince Blaine to sit on the sofa while he walked into the kitchen to call his dad.

He hadn't really had time to call his dad since they moved so he thought he'd take the time now. He missed being at home, it was where he grew up and where he felt safe though he could help but feel the sudden attachment to the loft.

After dialling the number he brought the phone to his ear and waited. His dad answered after a couple of tones.

"Kurt?" His dad asked.

"Hey dad," he replied.

"I've been waiting for your call," his dad said sounding a little sad.

"I'm sorry dad, it's just been so hectic," he replied and he heard his dad sigh through the phone.

"I miss you bud," his dad said and he almost scoffed. Considering he was the one that wanted him to move out in the first place, but he sighed and went along with it.

"I miss you too dad," he replied looking towards the living room where Blaine sat.

"I was thinking...," his dad said and he frowned standing straighter. What was he up to now? "Maybe you were right, slaves are just not us, i give you permission to send the slave back and come to live with me again, we'll just keep the loft until you're really ready to move," his dad said and he looked to the floor biting his lower lip to stop himself from crying. His dad wanted him to break the law, the law that he had forced him to abide by in the first place. It made him feel sick. 

"I can't," he whispered.

"What? Why?" His dad asked sounding hurt.

"I'll never send him back to that horrid place," he said closing his eyes. He didn't want this to turn into an argument but he couldn't see any other direction for this conversation.

"So you're choosing the slave over me?" His dad muttered like he couldn't believe he would make that choice.

"I'm not choosing anyone," he said.

"Kurt, I wanted you to come home, it'll just be me and you, I'm sorry I made a mistake but I'm trying to fix it," Burt said the hurt in his voice breaking his heart.

"I'm sorry dad, I can't just give him up now," he whispered.

"No! Kurt, come on it's just a slave!" Burt yelled and he felt tears start to build up in his eyes.

"Please don't do this to me," he said his eyes wide.

"Do what?" Burt replied and he looked to the floor.

"Please don't make me choose between you and him," he said the first tear falling onto his face.

"You did it to yourself Kurt, it's not a hard question, come home buddy," Burt said and he felt his legs give out. He fell onto the kitchen floor and backed himself up so he was sitting against the cupboards.

"I don't want to, please dad, I love you please," he said tears starting to flood down his face.

"Then come home," Burt said simply.

Blaine walked into the kitchen in that moment his eyes wide at the site of him.

"Kurt, are you ok?" Blaine asked and he nodded.

He looked at Blaine, at his beautiful black curls and his honey coloured eyes that he could get lost in, he looked at how vulnerable he was and how he would give his life for him if he needed to.

He cleared his throat. "I'm staying here," he said looking away from Blaine.

"I'm so disappointed in you Kurt, choosing a slave over your own family," he could hear his dads tears in his voice.

"I'm sorry but I won't leave him," he said.

"Goodbye Kurt," his dad said before handing up.

"Dad, wa-," he started but it was too late.

Rage built up inside him and he screamed a growl and threw the phone across the kitchen.

It wasn't until he had done it that he noticed he shouldn't have.

He looked to Blaine wanting to apologise but he was gone, he took and exhausted breath and pushed himself to his feet and went after him.

"Blaine? I'm really sorry, I didn't mean to scare you," he said as he searched the living room but he was nowhere to be found.

"Blaine?" He said letting a couple more years run down his cheeks. What had he done? He should have controlled himself.

He took a glance in the bathroom before heading to Blaine's room, he knocked on the closed door but no one answered.

He closed his eyes briefly before opening the door and walking inside.

"Blaine?" He asked softy not wanting to spook him anymore.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to," he heard the quiet sob coming from beneath the new bed.

He laid down onto the floor looking under the bed, Blaine was in the foetal position muttering how sorry he was for whatever he'd done.

"Blaine, I'm really sorry for scaring you it wasn't your fault and I shouldn't have gotten that mad," he said and Blaine's muttering stopped.

"Please don't be scared of me," he said.

"Please don't hurt me," Blaine muttered and he gave a small sob resting his head on the ground.

All of the work he had done with Blaine ruin by one stupid mistake.

...

His heart was beating fast, the noise, the anger and the sadness was too much. He'd had to run his mind hadn't let him stay.

"Do you want me to leave?" Kurt asked and he felt sudden panic and shook his head.

"No Kurt, please don't leave me, please don't give me back, I can't go back," he said remembering the conversation Kurt was having with who he assumed to be his father. He hadn't meant to ease drop but Kurt's voice raised with every sentence and he was only in the next room.

"Blaine, I'm not giving you back, I'll never give you back I promise," Kurt's voice was soothing and he closed his eyes trying to let the information sink in.

He opened his eyes again starting to push himself out from under the bed. Kurt moved from his position too so he was kneeling.

"I'm sorry," he said pushing himself up into his knees bowing his head with respect.

"You have nothing to be sorry for, it was my fault," Kurt sighed sadly.

"Is there something on your mind Kurt?" He asked concerned for his master. The phone call didn't sound too good and Kurt red puffy eyes showed that he had started crying long before he entered the room.

"Nothing you should worry yourself about," Kurt said pushing himself to his feet.

He did the same. He was worried about his master; he'd only seen a slave look this upset before never a master.

"Of course, Kurt," he said looking to the floor.

He looked up at Kurt avoiding eye contact, Kurt gave him a weak smile before turning walking out of his room.

He waited a minute before following; Kurt had gone back to his own room so he walked up to the door knocking on it lightly. He decided that if Kurt didn't leave him when he needed company then he should do the same.

"Kurt," he asked softly.

"Come in," Kurt said and he opened the door walking inside. Kurt was sitting on the edge of the bed tears running down his face.

He walked up to him slowly and opened his arms, he wasn't completely comfortable with this but Kurt needed comfort. He wrapped his arms around Kurt's shoulders.

"I'm sorry for whatever is upsetting you Kurt," he whispered and Kurt softly wrapping his arms around his waist and began to sob.

Kurt held onto to him for what felt like an hour, he didn't mind though he felt oddly comforted himself by the embrace. It was nothing like he had felt before, it wasn't harsh or too tight, it was soft and wonderful.

Kurt raised his head. "Thank you Blaine, you have no idea how much I needed that," Kurt said and he gave him a small smile.

"Would you like to talk about it Kurt? I understand if you don't," he asked giving Kurt another chance to tell him what was wrong. He remembered that before he was a slave that it was easier to tell people what was wrong and it made him feel better.

"I don't want to dump my problems on you Blaine," Kurt said wiping tears from his cheeks before sighing. "Wait, I can't expect you to tell me if there's anything wrong if I don't do the same thing right?" Kurt said and he wasn't sure if he was speaking to him or himself.

"Would you like to know? Like really want to know? Because if not I'm not going to tell you," Kurt said and he took a chance sitting down next to Kurt.

He wanted to know what was getting his master down; he didn't like to see him like this. Kurt looked to the floor.

"My dad practically just disowned me," Kurt said and he felt his heart plummet. He had heard the conversation, this was because of him.

"Because of me, Kurt," he said quietly and Kurt laughed.

"No, not because of you, he wanted me to move back but without you, I'm not doing that and I wouldn't be doing that even if I was here on my own," Kurt sighed.

"I'm sorry, Kurt, I know what it feels like and it hurts," he said not knowing why he was opening up to Kurt he just felt like it was right.

"Blaine could I ask you something?" Kurt asked and he suddenly felt nervous.

"Of course, Kurt," he replied.

"Why do you never looking me in the eyes? At first I thought it was just a respect thing but the since the day I met you, you haven't ever looked into my eyes and now I think it's something more," Kurt said and he felt like he couldn't move.

"I-I," he tried but nothing came out.

"Shit, sorry you don't have to answer I just thought…," Kurt went silent and he closed his eyes building up courage.

"I've never told anyone about this before Kurt," he said staring at the floor like it was his only safe point.

"You really don't have to tell me Blaine," Kurt said and he shook his head.

"I-I think I'm ok, Kurt," he stuttered. He had never talked about this, he never had wanted to, the images scared him but with Kurt he felt oddly safe. He didn't know if it was because he had protected him back at the slave centre and at the mall but he was starting to see that Kurt had fought for him more than once and even if he did turn on him that he was still grateful for that, he felt like he owed Kurt something.

"I'm listening and I'm here for you," Kurt said keeping his hands to himself now laying them in his lap.

"It was about two years ago…," he started.

His hands hurt; he had been scrubbing the whole house for at least 24hours without breaks. His body was aching and he had a bruise on his right eye from when he 'wasn't scrubbing fast enough', the sun was starting to rise and he was just about finished. 

He was proud with the job he had done; he made sure that he hadn't left a speck of dirt anywhere. He could hear the eerie creak of the house which scared him every now and again making him think that his master was coming. 

This master was always angry and he always brought the stench of alcohol where ever he walked.

He stood and double checked his surroundings making sure that he was satisfied and smiled.

"Are you done?" A voice from behind him caused him to jump turning to see his master.

"Yes sir," he replied looking at the man. 

"I'm sure you've missed something somewhere but we'll worry about that later," his master said and he kept staring at him.

"Yes sir," he repeated.

"What are you doing?" The man asked and he searched his brain for what he could possibly be doing wrong. 

"Excuse me sir, I don't understand?" He asked and the man moved towards him.

"How many times do I have to tell you to not look me in the eyes?" His master screamed and he looked down. He had been told many times before but the master before this one had told him that he must look into his eyes, after him he was finding it hard to do the opposite.

"I'm sorry sir," he said. "It won't happen again," he said as he was grabbed by the arm. 

"You bet your ass it won't happen again," the man said through clenched teeth. The alcohol was so strong on his master breath that he could almost taste it. 

He was dragged into the next room before being thrown to the ground, he gasped and he hit the floor. "I warned you, I hate it, HATE IT, when people look me in the eyes," His master growled and he tried to curl up into a ball but he was kicked in the ribs. 

"I know Sir, I'm sorry," he squeaked.

"Everything you do, it makes me so mad," his master screamed disappearing into the kitchen. 

"I'm sorry," he said tears starting to run down his face. 

He picked himself up off the floor and looked towards the front door; he slowly made his way towards it planning to sleep in the garden to let his master cool off.

Suddenly in a quick flash his arm was grabbed and a white flash of pain spread through his body, the next thing he knew he was falling, pain spreading through his right side. He let out a whimper as the pain increase and he heard his master leave the room. 

He lifted his hand and felt for where the pain was coming from pausing when he felt a handle. His master had stabbed him. He pulled away scared of what might happen if he tried to pull it out and flinched when he heard his master re-enter the room. 

"Please, I'll never look into your eyes again, I'll never look in anyone's eyes again," he pleaded as his master got closer. 

All he saw was his master's foot flying towards his head before he blacked out. 

"After that I woke up at the slave centre again," he finished looking to Kurt still avoiding eyes contact. Tears were running down Kurt's face and he looked to the floor.

"I'm so sorry Blaine," Kurt said with a sniff.

"I just wanted to answer your question Kurt, I owed you that after you defended and fought for me," he whispered.

"You don't owe me anything Blaine," Kurt said. "D-Do you have a scar?" Kurt asked him and he nodded lightly. He assumed that Kurt hadn't seen it; it being quite far down on his back it wasn't overly visible.

He closed his eyes and lifted his shirt a small amount revealing a small silver line; he'd had nightmares for a month after that reliving the day and feeling the pain all over again.

"Blaine…," he heard Kurt whisper.

"It's ok Kurt," he said putting his shirt back down covering the scar.

"No Blaine, that's not ok and I'm so sorry," Kurt said.

He didn't know why Kurt was apologising for something he didn't do, it didn't matter anyway his master at the time had warned him many times not to look him in the eyes because it made him feel uneasy and he'd done it anyway.

"It was my fault," he said nodding his head.

"No, no it wasn't," Kurt said turning to him and he felt himself shrink a little. Was Kurt mad at him?

"Yes, Kurt," he said quickly.

"Blaine, please don't think that was your fault! You doing something wrong on accident doesn't mean he can stab you," Kurt explained and he nodded.

"You're perfect Blaine, don't ever think different," Kurt said before standing. "Thanks for telling me," Kurt said softly before leaving the room.

Kurt thought he was perfect? People told him he was nothing, that he was never going to find anyone that would remotely like him and in return he never thought he was going to find a master that he liked.

But Kurt was different, he could feel it and he wasn't sure if it was because he wanted to have a master that liked him so badly that he was making it all up in his head or because he'd finally found someone who he could rely on.


	10. Chapter 10

Blaine opened his eyes rolling over in his bed, it had been a couple of days since he had told Kurt about being stabbed and he was feeling better.

His stomach was almost cleared up but he still had to keep his bandage on, Kurt replaced it every time he had a shower as he struggled to put it on himself.

He climbed out of the bed and changed into a pair of clean clothes before making his way into the kitchen, he wanted to make Kurt some breakfast.

He was finally starting to feel comfortable though there was loads of things that made him jump or make his heart rate rise, it could be anything from a loud noise to a sudden movement that made him want to retreat back into his room and hide under the bed. He managed to control his actions constant reminders in his head that told him that Kurt wouldn't hurt him.

But there was still the small voice that told him that any day Kurt was going and turn and hit him because he was worthless and didn't deserve a master as good as Kurt.

He looked around the cupboards pulling out all the ingredients to make blueberry pancakes and began to put the all together.

It was just as he was plating them a sleepy Kurt came wandering out of his room and into the kitchen.

"What's that smell?" Kurt asked his eyes going wide when he saw him.

"I made breakfast," he said looking to the floor. He still had a problem getting himself to look into Kurt's eyes and he knew it was going to be a while for him to be comfortable to do so.

"Blaine you didn't have to do that, it smells great though," Kurt said moving closer. He moved out the way of the plate so Kurt could get to it, he took a glance up as Kurt took a bite.

"Oh my god Blaine! They're so good," Kurt moaned taking another bite. "Didn't you make any for yourself?" Kurt asked and he suddenly noticed that he hadn't. He never really thought of making anything for himself.

He shook his head and suddenly Kurt started to move around the kitchen.

"Kurt?" He asked a little confused of what he was doing.

"I'm going to make you some pancakes and then you can taste them and tell me how to improve them because yours are so much better than mine," Kurt said and he looked down a smirk playing on his lips.

Soon there were a couple of steaming pancakes in front of him, he looked at them. They smelt really good and Kurt watched him waiting for him to take a bite.

He looked down at the plate and used the fork and knife that had been given to him to cut a small piece of pancake off and put it in his mouth. Flavours bounced off his tough and he smiled, Kurt's pancakes were amazing.

"I'm not sure how you could improve them Kurt, they're really good," he said and Kurt smiled.

"You really like them?" Kurt asked and he nodded.

"But yours are better, how did you make them so light and fluffy?" Kurt asked and he looked up. He didn't know, he didn't know what to say.

"I-I don't know," he said. "I'm sorry," he continued but Kurt shook his head.

"Don't worry about it, you're just naturally good at making them I guess," Kurt said putting another mouthful of pancake in his mouth, and he felt his cheeks heat up. He looked to the floor trying to hide his blush, people didn't compliment him much and he was glad that he could please Kurt.

…

Blaine was adorable when he blushed, he could see that Blaine was starting to come out of his shell a little bit and it made his heart race. He could see that he was starting to trust him, it was only when he took sudden movements or made too much noise that he seem to crawl back into himself.

He was starting school tomorrow so he had to remind Blaine about that, give him the options again before he dropped him into the deep end. He was excited that he was going to be able to learn performing arts.

He was sitting in the living room waiting for Blaine to walk in, Blaine had insisted on doing the dishes after breakfast even though he had said he would do it.

Blaine finally walked in and stood next to the sofa, this was another thing that he was had having a problem with, Blaine always waits for permission to do something. The breakfast this morning was one of the first things he hadn't asked to do.

"You can sit Blaine," he said patting the space next to him and Blaine nodded moving into the space. "You don't need to ask to sit down," he said and Blaine nodded again looking to the floor.

"I wanted to ask you if you still want to come with me to school, I start tomorrow so I thought I'd ask just in case you've changed your mind," he asked and Blaine looked up looking into his eyes. He liked to cherish whenever he did it because it was rare that he ever did but at least Blaine was trying.

"I still want to go with you Kurt," Blaine replied and he nodded smiling.

"Are you sure? You won't be able to go into lessons with me but you could go to the library and read if you want and then meet me in-between classes and at lunch," he said and Blaine's eyes lit up.

"I'll be able to read Kurt?" Blaine said and the excitement I his eyes made him smile.

"Yeah, if you want to," he smiled and Blaine nodded eagerly.

"Great," he said and stood. "I'm going to go take a shower," he continued giving Blaine one more smile before walking towards the bathroom.

….

He couldn't sleep that night, he was terrified of going to school with Kurt but he didn't want to stay here on his own.

He didn't know what the other students will think of him, from what he had learned Kurt was one in a million and other people didn't hesitate to put him in his place.

He watched the ceiling for hours until Kurt finally knocked and entered the room as the sun started to rise.

"Hey Blaine, are you ok?" Kurt asked walking into his room.

"I'm fine Kurt," he replied and Kurt gave him a small knowing smile.

"You'll be fine today I promise," Kurt assured him as though he could read his mind and he nodded.

He rolled out of bed and put on clothes that he wouldn't overly stick out in. He chose a light blue shirt and black skinny jeans and made his way out into the living room where Kurt stood waiting for him.

"Are you ready?" Kurt asked his softly and he nodded keeping his eyes towards the floor looking at Kurt's shoes.

He could tell just by looking at Kurt's feet that he was hesitant.

"Ok, let's go," Kurt said and they headed towards the door.

They decided to walk to the college because it was basically the same distance as the mall but in the opposite direction.

They look off down the street and he made sure that he trailed a little behind Kurt partly because he didn't know where he was going and partly because he didn't want Kurt to be embarrassed to be with him.

They turned their last corner about ten minutes later and a large building came into view. The building was huge and was caged in by a big iron fence the only entrance being the gate where students were flooding in.

He could see slaves following their masters into the school head down, awaiting order.

Kurt turned to him and made sure that he caught up to him before they carried on into the gates.

His heart was racing as the got closer to the school, he felt tiny compared to the towering school. The name of the school was spelt out in big letters 'NYADA'.

Just before they got to the door Kurt stopped and turned to him.

"I came here about a month ago to look around, I can show you where most of my lessons will be and where I want you to wait for me and then I'll show you the library, is that ok?" Kurt asked him and he nodded looking back up at the school.

They continued on into the school and he was starting to feel a little anxious, there were so many people walking around the hall rushing around looking for their classes.

Kurt had a light hold on his arm and he didn't mind, he just knew that Kurt was safe, if he was with Kurt then he was safe.

Kurt led him through the halls and he was making a mental note of where they were going, the stopped outside big room and Kurt smiled at the room.

"This is where I want you to wait for me at lunch and if you need me just come and get me I won't be mad," Kurt said and he nodded taking the information in. Kurt went into the shoulder bag and pulled out a piece of paper handing it to him.

"This is my schedule, if you just want to see me you can come wait for me outside here in-between lessons," Kurt explained and he nodded. "Ok, now let's go to the library," Kurt said and he suddenly felt a lot more hyped.

Again Kurt held lightly onto his arm as he led him through the corridors, the library was just down the corridor, up the stairs and on the left.

He smiled when they entered it and he looked around at the shelves and shelves of books.

A bell rang around the he looked to Kurt.

"Are you going to be ok?" Kurt asked looking genuinely concerned.

"Yes Kurt, I'll be fine," he said and Kurt gave him one last smile before turning and exiting the library leaving him alone.

He suddenly felt lonely without Kurt at his side but he moved further into the library starting to scan the books. He had longed for the feeling of a book in his hand for a long time and the thought that he was going to get to do that made his heart flutter.

It was such a simple thing to want but being deprived of them for so long made him notice how special the feeling of a book gave him was.

He stopped when he saw a book that taught the basics of pianos and he plucked it from the shelf and walked to the back corner of the library. There was a lonesome chair sitting there and he sat on it opening the book and began to read.

….

He was worried about leaving Blaine on his own but he couldn't be late for his first class.

He made his way back to the room and walked in, he dumped his bag on the side where other people had seemed to leave theirs and looked around.

He noticed that a couple of people had actually brought their slave into the classroom, he didn't want to do that to Blaine he didn't want to drag him everywhere and Blaine had seemed excited about going to the library for some down time.

"Morning students!" A woman walked into the classroom with a scowl on her face.

Everyone walked to the front of the classroom to hear what she wanted them to do, students leaving their slaves at the back of the classroom making them kneel with their heads down. It made him feel sick, those were people and they were being treated as if they were nothing.

He sighed knowing he could do nothing about it and joined the group at the front awaiting what their lesson was going to consist of.


	11. Chapter 11

He had gotten through at least four books about pianos by lunch and he was eager to learn about the instrument. He had begun to learn the piano when he was twelve and he didn't know if he remembered how to play. Though, reading the basics was bringing it all back to him.

*  
He had practically begged his parents for a keyboard for months and when he finally got one for his birthday he was beyond excited.

His dad hadn't been very happy about what he'd wanted but apparently begging had worked.

He plugged it in a slowly began to push down each key a different sound flying out with each note, he smiled and began to teach himself the basic notes remembering the positions of his hands on the keyboard.

Within two weeks he had learned his first song, teenage dream and he was proud of what he'd achieved.

He'd run down to show his family but only earned a scowl from his dad.

"Any song in the world and you choose that one?" His dad said and he felt like he'd been kicked in the gut. He'd worked hard to learn the song and now it was being thrown in his face. "Maybe you should have a go at playing a boys song?" His dad continued and he frowned. Since when did songs have genders?

He nodded and walked away, he never played for his parents again, only to himself. He knew they loved him so he wasn't really bothered by his dads outburst, he was only doing what was best for him right?

It wasn't until a couple of months later when his dad stormed into his room while he was practicing that he really found out how much him playing actually bothered his dad.

"Blaine!" His dad said storming into his room.

He looked up from his keyboard his hand falling to the side of it. "Yes dad?" He asked seeing the slight anger in his father's eyes.

"All you do it play that damn piano and its driving me crazy!" His dad said with wide gestures.

"I'm sorry dad but if I want to get good I have to practice all the time," he argued.

"Why don't you go out and play some sport or something?" His dad said and he scoffed.

"I like sport, but I love this it feels so magical being able to create music," he said smiling at the thought looking down at his keyboard.

His dad moved so quick that he hardly saw it coming, suddenly his keyboard was ripped from him and thrown to the floor.

"DAD!" He said feeling his heart shrink.

"You need to learn Blaine!" His dad said crushing his keyboard beneath his feet.

He was mad at his dad for weeks after that, he didn't understand what was getting into him. His dad had never done anything like that before. So many questions riddled through his mind, did he have this coming?

But he kept silent and didn't even ask what he'd done wrong. His dad didn't know that he was gay, he'd known for a long time and he'd planned to tell his family soon but maybe he should wait another year.  
*

The bell brought him out of his day-dream and he stood walking back to put the books back on the shelf. He knew that Kurt would be coming out of his class now and made sure to hurry down to the meeting point that Kurt had told him to wait at.

Kurt was already there leaning against the wall waiting for him, he looked hot and sweaty but sent him a smile when he saw him coming towards him.

"Hey, are you ok?" Kurt asked him and he nodded trying to push the thoughts of the piano out of his head. He would probably never play again but at least he could read about it.

"How was your lesson Kurt?" He asked looking at the floor.

"It was good, hard but good, other people brought their 'slaves' into the class, I didn't know if you would want to, I don't think people treat their slaves particularly well here," Kurt said and he frowned at the ground.

"It's ok Kurt, if you want me to come to class with you then I will, but I'm will be just as happy in the library," he said thinking of all the other books that he hadn't had the chance to read yet.

Kurt smiled. "You like the library?" Kurt asked softly and he nodded.

"But I like you more," he said without thinking about it and he regretted it. He could feel his walls shattering around him and he was afraid that he soon wouldn't be able to hide if something happened.

"You're so sweet Blaine," Kurt said and suddenly Kurt was moving away from the wall and down the corridor. He followed closely behind, was he sweet? "Are you hungry?" Kurt asked and he gave a small nod. "Ok, the cafeteria's this way," Kurt said taking a left down into the next corridor.

…

He watched as Blaine ate his lunch, it was the most he'd seen him eat since he had come to live with him.

He took a bite of his own and smiled. He had liked his lessons but he didn't care for the people in them much, he hadn't really talked to them though. There was one boy who had tried to talk to him but he was being crude so he ignored him and carried on with the class.

And he just didn't like how some of them treated their slaves but some hadn't brought them to college so he couldn't judge them.

Blaine had become so much to him and he didn't want him to get hurt, though he couldn't be sure that anyone here was going to hurt him but you could never be sure.

"So did you read anything in the library?" He asked Blaine who looked up from his plate and nodded slightly.

Blaine seemed to be a little worried about all of the people around them, he hardly looked him in the face and he hardly spoke.

"What did you read?" he tried and Blaine looked up again knowing that he would have to answer with words this time.

"Books about pianos Kurt," Blaine said and he smiled.

"You like pianos?" He said excitedly and Blaine nodded again looking back to his plate. "That's great Blaine, do you play?" He asked and he saw the sadness in Blaine's eyes.

"I used to Kurt," Blaine said.

He didn't want to push the conversation further, especially not at school. There seemed to be something deeper there and if it was going to make Blaine upset he wasn't going to force him to talk about it.

He started to eat again in silence but Blaine looked up again.

"Kurt, could I go to class with you this afternoon?" Blaine asked and he felt his eyes widen.

"Yeah of course," he replied. "I think that's a good idea, then you can decide if you want to come back with me or keep going to the library," he said nodding to himself.

Blaine nodded before laying his knife and fork down on his plate signalling that he was finished. He didn't the same and stood taking Blaine's plate and putting on top of his before walking to put them away.

A couple of people gave him funny looks but he just kept his head up high, he looked behind him and noticed that Blaine was following behind him.

He dropped the plates off and walked out of the cafeteria just as the bell rang for next lesson, Blaine was following close behind as usually and they made it to the class room a few minutes later.

"Are you sure you want to do this Blaine?" He asked just before they walked in.

Blaine looked up and nodded. "Yes Kurt," Blaine replied and he nodded turning and walking into the class still a little worried.

…

He felt a little nervous as he walked into the classroom, he didn't look around and just followed Kurt closely with his eyes looking to the floor.

He could hear the muttering of the students but it didn't bother him like it would have done a month ago, he just kept close to Kurt. Kurt was safe, Kurt would protect him.

Suddenly there was a voice talking to Kurt.

"That your slave?" Someone asked and he look a small glance up, the boy was tall and held his head high. He had short black hair and a muscular frame that scared him a little.

Kurt looked back at him, he didn't look like he wanted to say the word slave.

"Y-yes," Kurt said sounding disgusted with himself.

He felt bad, he didn't mind being call a slave because that's what he was, it's what he had been for a long time and probably what he would be for the rest of his life.

"Bit well-dressed don't you think?" The guy said and he kept silent. He knew Kurt was going to get questioned for looking after him so well.

"Doesn't take much to treat them right Tyler," Kurt spat and carried on past him.

He followed, closer this time, he wanted to be strong for Kurt and he had to admit that a month ago he would have run out, run from his fear but he had to face it unless he would never get better.

"Good afternoon students, you have five minutes before we continue the routine," a woman said entering the room and he looked up the harshness in the woman's voice catching him off guard. Kurt seemed to see this and laid a light hand on his arm.

"Don't worry about her, she means well but she's a little strict," Kurt explained and he nodded with a weak smile.

They walked further into the room and into a clear space.

"What's up hot stuff?" A voice asked and Kurt scoffed. He suddenly felt like his whole world had stopped.

"Go away Sebastian," Kurt said folding his arms.

"Aw, come on babe," Sebastian said to Kurt and he could feel his heart beating so fast it fluttered in his ears.

He knew that voice, it was one that he never wanted to hear again.

*  
He remembered that like normal the first couple of days with his new master was fine, he had asked him to do his chores, homework and he had even been hit a couple of times but nothing serious.

But then his master took a sudden turn as his master asked him to lay with him on the boy's bed.

"You're beautiful". His new master was stroking his curls, he felt uncomfortable and the look in the boy's eyes were full of lust.

He knew that the boy wasn't eighteen yet but he'd explained that his dad was in high places and could get him whatever he wanted.

He just sat there as the boy told him he was beautiful, unlike any slave he'd ever seen. If he could have, he'd have run but the boy's hand was firmly clasping his wrist.

"Call me master," the boy said eagerly.

"Yes master," he said frightened.

"Babe were going to have so much fun!" His master said climbing on top of him.

He whimpered and shook his head. "No master please," he squeaked and he felt his master harden on top of him. Him being frightened seemed to make him more aroused.

The grip on his wrist tightened and he started to struggle, there was no law on raping slaves but you're not supposed to.

"No," he said starting to panic.

"Shut up!" His master hissed slapping him hard around the face.

He grabbed both of his wrists and pinned them above his head with one hand and reached for the school tie that was tied around his neck with the other. He tied it around his wrists and then to the bed frame just above his head.

"Please! Please stop," he yelled pulling at the tie but it was tied to tight.

His master's hand started to roam his body and he struggled as hard as he could but he couldn't break free.

His master hand met the top of his trousers and went to pulled them down but he yelled louder.

"No!" He screamed and his master sneered letting go of the edge of his trousers and grabbing a fist full of his hair. His stomach was churning with fear, he just wanted the boy off of him.

"You're lucky I don't have another tie on me to gag you with," his master sneered and he whimpered.

"Sebastian! What the hell are you doing?" An angry voice yelled and then suddenly his master was off of him.

"Dad, i-I thought you were at work," his master said.

"I got off early! I didn't get you a slave so you could have sex with him!" His dad yelled coming towards them.

His master's dad untied the tie around his wrists and pulled him off the bed.

"I'm taking him back and you'll have to wait until you're eighteen!" His masters dad yelled dragging him towards the door of the bedroom, he wasn't sure if he was happy that he was going back of sad because he would have to endure another beating for getting sent back again.

"No dad! I've never seen a slave like him before, he's so beautiful please don't take him away, I'll never find another like him!" His master yelled but was ignored as he was dragged out of the room.

He didn't see that master again, he was driven back immediately, well not until now.  
*  
He backed away from both of them, he needed to get away he couldn't let him see who he was.

"Who this?" Sebastian asked and he kept his head down willing his eyes to stop filling with tears.

"This is my s-slave," Kurt said and he didn't want be here anymore.

He felt a hand under his chin and his head was forced up, looking into Sebastian's eyes for the first time since the incident made him feel sick.

"Don't touch him Sebastian," Kurt snapped slapping Sebastian's hand away and he dropped his head to the floor again letting a tear slide down his face.

"He's a pretty one Kurt, you should tell him to look up more," Sebastian said and he snapped he ran towards the door not caring if Kurt beat him for it, even though he knew he wouldn't.

He flung it open and ran out heading towards the library, it was quiet in the library. His mind was swimming and he felt like he couldn't breathe.

"Blaine," he heard behind him footsteps to tell him that Kurt was running after him. He didn't stop, he kept running towards the library even though his brain was telling him to stop. Kurt was safe, Kurt wouldn't hurt him, Kurt wouldn't let Sebastian get to him.

He reached the library and found the single chair in the corner of the room sitting on it and bringing his knees to his chest wrapping his arms around them.

"Blaine," Kurt called him name again and he closed his eyes. "Blaine," Kurt said again but now he was next to him.

"Please, please Kurt," he whimpered his mouth running on like it wasn't connected to his brain.

"Blaine, calm down, I'm right here and I'm not going to hurt you I promise," Kurt soothed.

"Please, don't let him hurt me, please, please," he went on his eyes still clamped closed.

"Don't let who hurt you?" Kurt asked and he opened his eyes, climbing off the chair and standing.

"No, no please," he mumbled turning to Kurt. He had been doing well but his mind had brought him back. He was nothing, worthless.

He took a couple of steps back, feeling his mind go hazy before he was falling. Falling into the nothingness, arms grabbing him around the waist and the last thing he thought was, Kurt.

….

He didn't know what had freaked Blaine out so much but he was going to find out.

He held Blaine in his arms, unconscious. He felt like crying, Blaine had been terrified.

He wasn't going back to class, he wanted to take Blaine to the nurse but he knew for a fact that they would be turned away.

He lifted Blaine up into his arms and made his way out of the library holding Blaine close to his body pressing a kiss to his forehead. Blaine had done so well, he was so proud of him, is still proud of him.

He carried him out of the school and then out of the gate, stopping by the road. He waited for a taxi to come down the street before putting his hand out. The taxi stopped and he laid Blaine in the back seat climbing in with him and laying Blaine head in his lap.

He told the drive the address and then they were off towards home.

The driver didn't ask questions, just drove then to their location and took their money before they climbed out.

He struggled to get Blaine up the stairs, Blaine was light but he had gained weight and going up the stairs was hard enough with shopping bags let alone a person.

He had to put Blaine down to unlock the door and then lifted him again kicking the door closed behind them.

He carried Blaine into his room and laid him gently on the bed that Blaine had chosen for himself. He laid him on his side just in case and then walked away stopping by the door to take one last look before he left Blaine to rest.


	12. Chapter 12

Blaine woke with a start and he didn't even notice he was screaming until Kurt rushed into the room asking if he was ok.

He had dreamt about when he nearly got raped by Sebastian but this time he succeeded, his dad never entered the room and he let him have his way with him. He'd cried and screamed but no one came to help him, that's when he woke.

Kurt sat on the edge of his bed and wrapped his arms around his shoulders pulling him close, he leaned into them feeling safe.

"You're ok, you're safe," Kurt soothed as he sobbed into his shoulder.

"I'm sorry," he said pulling away.

"You have nothing to be sorry about," Kurt said laying a soft hand on his shoulder.

"You had to skip class because of me, Kurt," he said noticing that the last time he was awake he had been at the college.

"You matter more to me than going to class Blaine, but I have to ask what happened? You just ran," Kurt said and he looked to the floor.

Kurt's safe, he'll protect you, he won't let anyone hurt you. Kurt's safe.

"Will you be mad at me, Kurt?" He asked for no particular reason. Kurt shook his head.

"No I promise I won't be mad," Kurt said softly and he nodded.

"Sebastian," he said his voice getting caught at the name and he wanted to retreat into himself. A fresh set of tears ran down his face.

"What about Sebastian?" Kurt asked.

"He's been my master before," he said and he watched as Kurt's mouth fell open.

"Blaine, what did he do?" Kurt said moving fully onto the bed laying down next to him.

He looked into Kurt's eyes and then looked away feeling a little ashamed.

"I wasn't with him long, but he tried to ra-," he said but he couldn't get through the whole sentence. Kurt pulled him closer into his arms and began to rub circles on his back.

"It's ok, he'll never touch you again I promise," Kurt said soothing him.

They laid like that for about an hour before he felt himself falling back to sleep.

…..

Once he felt Blaine fall asleep in his arms he let the tears start to fall down his face. Sebastian would never touch him again, the anger he felt was nothing like he had felt before. Shortly after Blaine, he fell asleep too clinging onto the boy with all the love that he could muster.

When he woke Blaine was still asleep, he pulled out his phone and looked at the time. He knew that he would have to be at college soon, so he looked back to Blaine.

"Blaine," he said softly trying to wake him. "Blaine," he repeated when he began to stir.

"Yes, Kurt?" Blaine asked sleepily.

"Will you be ok today or do you want me to stay home?" He asked and Blaine rolled away from him a little.

"I'll be ok, Kurt. I've taken too much of your school time already," Blaine said and he looked into Blaine eyes.

"I don't want to leave you if you're not ready to be left alone, you had a pretty big freak out yesterday," he said and Blaine looked to the floor.

"I know, I'm sorry Kurt," Blaine said and he sighed pulling Blaine in for a hug.

"No, I'm sorry," he said and Blaine wrapped his arms around his waist. He was glad Blaine didn't seem to mind his closeness, he just wanted Blaine to feel safe with him.

"Kurt, I'll be fine on my owe though, you can go to college," Blaine said and he looked into Blaine eyes again to see if there was any fear in his words, he didn't find any.

"Are you sure?" He asked not wanting to leave but also not wanted to get kicked out of college already unless it's necessary.

"Yes, Kurt, I'll be fine," Blaine said and he nodded.

He gave Blaine a small kiss to the forehead before rolling out of the bed.

…

"Blaine I'm now going," Kurt said walking into the living room where he was sitting on the couch.

He nodded giving Kurt a small smile before Kurt headed towards the door to the loft and disappeared.

The apartment felt suddenly empty and he looked around thinking of what he could do to pass the time before Kurt got back.

He stood and walked around starting to clean the apartment making sure everything was in its place, he wanted to show how much Kurt meant to him, he wanted to give something back and this was the best he could do.

…..

He walked into the school feeling lonely without Blaine at his side, he'd wished he'd stayed at home with him but he needed to keep up attendance if he didn't want to fall behind.

He walked along the corridor towards the classroom stopping when he heard a voice behind him.

"Hey Kurt, what happened to you yesterday?" Sebastian's voice made his blood boil with anger but he just took a breath and carried on walking ignoring him.

Blaine wouldn't have wanted him to get into a fight, but if he had to he would and Sebastian was going down.

"Kurt," Sebastian continued running next to him.

"Go away before I punch you in the face," he mumbled and picked up his pace but Sebastian followed him.

"Is it your time of the month or sometime Hummel?" Sebastian asked and he turned to face him ready to snap.

"You stay away from me and you better stay away from Blaine," he said and he was sure that if looks could kill Sebastian would be dead.

"Who the hell is Blaine?" Sebastian snapped back and he paused.

"Oh yeah, you're one of the freaks that never even bothered to ask his real name," he said Sebastian was disgusting.

"Oh right, the slave," Sebastian said and he shoved him backwards.

"He told me what you tried to do, you're a horrible human being," he screamed sudden emotion rushing through him and he felt tear flood his eyes.

"Oh please, if were talking about the same thing he wanted it, he loved it, too bad my dad's a dick, and don't worry I have no interest in him, you on the other hand," Sebastian said raising his eye brow and he gave him another shove.

"Stay away from us both," he said and turned walking away.

Sebastian did as he'd told him and stayed away from him for the rest of the day, he was glad because he wasn't sure what he would have done if he hadn't. He would protect Blaine with his life, Blaine was family and he hadn't felt like this for anyone before. He wanted Blaine to be safe and if Sebastian was going to threaten that then he wasn't going to hesitate to hurt him.

He walked out of the school and walked back to the apartment, he just hoped Blaine had been ok on his own all day. He reached the apartment quicker than he normally would due to his pace and rushed inside.

He knocked lightly on the door before walking in just to let Blaine know he was home. As he walked in a great smell filled his scents'.

"Blaine?" He called walking into the kitchen. The place seemed to be spotless too.

"Hey, Kurt," Blaine said with a smile and he smiled back. It was refreshing to see Blaine happy.

"What are you up to?" He asked and Blaine pulled out a pie that he'd made while he was out.

"I cleaned and made lunch," Blaine said looking a little shy and he walked up to him giving him a hug.

"You didn't have to do that," he said and Blaine nodded.

"I wanted to do something to thank you for helping me and protecting me, what you've done for me means a lot," Blaine said and he smiled.

"Blaine, you don't need to thank me, you coming out of your shell has been more than enough of a reward," he said.

"You make me feel like I'm human, no one has made me feel like that in a long time," Blaine said and he looked to the floor.

"Blaine, you're wonderful, don't you ever let anyone make you think different," he said holding onto Blaine's cheeks so he could look into his eyes.

Blaine smiled. "You should eat, it will get cold otherwise," Blaine said and he smiled giving Blaine a small nod.

"We, should eat," he said putting emphasis on the we.

"Right," Blaine said with a nod. They set out the plates and walked out into the living room, there was something he'd wanted to tell Blaine, just to let him know how much he cared.

"I know you had a shock yesterday, but I think you're dealing with it really well and I know it's been hard for you but I'm so proud of you Blaine, so proud, you're so much better than all the people who hurt you," he said and Blaine looked to the floor before looking back up. Blaine had tears running down his face and he frowned. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you cry hun," he said and Blaine smiled.

"Kurt you mean so much to me," Blaine said leaning in to kiss him on the cheek.

He felt his cheeks turning red and they began to eat. It was amazing how far Blaine had come already.

Once they had eaten he insisted that he would do the dishes because he had been cleaning all day, the apartment was so clean that he couldn't even see the tiniest bit of dust.

….

His heart was thumping, he was sure that he was going to get yelled at for kissing Kurt on the cheek even though Kurt was the nicest person he'd ever met. It had felt amazing.

He was still terrified of Sebastian but Kurt seemed to be able to neutralise his fear and dull it down.

Kurt was in the kitchen and he couldn't stop thinking able the feeling of his lips on his cheeks, the feeling of his soft skin. Yes, Kurt had kissed him on the head occasionally but that was nothing but for comfort.

He almost scolded himself at the thoughts, Kurt would never date a slave, he deserved better. He was practically a nobody, Kurt needed someone who could support him and treat him right and as a slave he couldn't even get a job.

He sighed, wishing for the millionth time in his life that he wasn't a slave.


	13. Chapter 13

It had nearly been a week since the Sebastian freak out and Blaine seemed to be doing well, Blaine had stayed at home every day this week and he would always come home to a beautifully cooked meal, he would wash up after it even when Blaine offered to and then they would either sit and he would talk about his day or they would watch the news or some soap that was on tv as they turned the tv on.

Sebastian had stayed away from him at college, well other than a few glares and winks but he could deal with that.

He was feeling better about the whole situation, Blaine would smile more often warming his heart. He swore he could have the worst day and one smile from Blaine would feel like everything was fixed.

Blaine really was beautiful, inside and out. He was starting to become a person again and he was proud to say that he had a part in that.

Blaine still said Kurt at the end or start of most sentences, jumped at loud noises and had nightmares most nights but he wasn't expecting him to heal instantly.

They were sitting on the sofa but neither of them were paying attention to what was on the screen, he was looking into space wondering what it would have been like if he and Blaine had met and Blaine wasn't a slave. Could they have been together?

He thought about it for a few minutes before he jumped out of the day-dream his eyes wide, he couldn't think like that, not about Blaine. It wasn't fair on him, it wasn't fair on either of them because he knew that Blaine would never want to go out with someone who brought him like an item. Even if he had treated him right and fought for him, it doesn't mean that Blaine would want to go out with him.

He didn't have a problem with going out with a slave, everyone else would be he wouldn't care, but Blaine was his own person, maybe he didn't want a boyfriend or a family. He wouldn't be surprised considering how people had treated him in the past.

"Are you ok Kurt?" Blaine asked from next to him and he looked into Blaine's honey coloured eyes.

He nodded adding a small smile. "I'm fine," he said leaning back into the sofa. "Are you ok?" He asked.

"Better than I've felt in a long time Kurt," Blaine said and he smiled.

"Good," he replied and Blaine smiled back. His heart warmed. "I love it when you smile, it suits you," he said and Blaine looked away blushing.

"Thank you Kurt," Blaine whispered.

He giggled and moved to stand up walking out of the room, he had got a letter through the post a couple of days ago with Blaine's slave number and how to track him if he ever were to run away, he had almost thrown it away but then he saw Blaine's date of birth. But that was the only decent information on the letter.

He felt heart broken when he had found out he had missed Blaine's birthday, it had been a couple of weeks before and Blaine didn't say anything, of course he wouldn't say anything. Doesn't he even remember when his birthday was anymore?

He'd decided that he was going to get him something anyway, so the day before, on the way home from college he dropped into the music store and brought Blaine a keyboard, he didn't have a clue about pianos or keyboards but he knew it was something that Blaine liked, he hoped anyway.

He had wanted to get Blaine a proper piano but they were just too big, there was no way that they would get in into the apartment.

He walked into his bedroom and pulled it out from where he had hidden it under the bed before walking back into the living room, clutching in his grasp hoping that this was something Blaine would appreciate. He had seen the way Blaine eyes seemed to go out when he had tried to discuss it with him so he hoped this was the right thing to do, he hoped it wouldn't bring up bad memories.

Blaine looked at him with wide eyes when he saw the present.

"It's not your birthday is it Kurt?" Blaine said fear in his eyes.

"No, no Blaine, I felt bad for missing yours so I thought I'd get you something to make up for it," he said handing the present out to Blaine but he didn't take it.

"Kurt, I didn't remember it myself, it's not something you have to remember and you defiantly don't have to get me anything," Blaine said and he pouted still handing out the gift.

Blaine looked to the floor before looking back at him with a small smile. "Thank you Kurt, I really appreciate you thinking enough of me to buy me a gift," Blaine said taking the gift from his hands.

"Of course Blaine, you're the person I'm closest to in this world and I care about you more than anything," he said making sure that Blaine knew that he meant it.

Blaine blushed looking down at the gift, he slowly began to tear the paper, he was nervously watching him hands clenched together.

Blaine's mouth fell open when he saw what it was and tears started sliding down his cheeks, head falling into his hands.

"Blaine," he said sitting next to him on the sofa. "I-I would have got you a better one but I have no idea what a better one is, the pianos were huge and I knew I couldn't get it into the apartment," he rambled and Blaine giggled his arms flinging around him.

"Kurt, I can't believe you did this for me," Blaine said and he smiled.

"It was your 18th birthday, I had to do something," he said and Blaine let go.

"No you didn't but you did anyway, that's what make you so amazing Kurt, and makes me probably the luckiest slave in the world," Blaine said his cheeks red. He felt his own cheeks heat up and he smiled pulling Blaine in for another hug.

"You're not a slave Blaine, not to me, not ever, I don't care what the tattoo on the back of your neck says you're more than that," he said pulling away and Blaine looked to the floor.

"Kurt, I am a slave, that's who I am as much as I don't want to be," Blaine whispered and he sighed.

"It doesn't mean I think that and I don't want you to think that either," he said and Blaine looked up into his eyes.

"I wish I could stop thinking that way, you've done so much for me and I feel like im a person again but theres always that little part of me that thinks you'll leave me, that thinks you'll send me back and if that happens then I have to be prepared to go back to being the way I was before," Blaine said and his heart broke.

"You think I could give you back?" He said on the edge of tears.

"No, I don't know Kurt, I don't want you too, you're the best thing that's ever happened to me," Blaine said and he let the tears fall from his eyes.

"You're the best thing that's ever happened to me too," he replied and Blaine fell speechless.

….

Did Kurt just say he was the best thing that had ever happened to him? He felt his heart start to beat fast.

He sat there with his mouth open trying to process what Kurt had just said. Words that even his parents had ever said to him.

He suddenly felt like he had been waiting for those word all along. Kurt, he was the one he trusted, he was the one who saved him and Kurt was the one who he wanted to be sold to for the rest of his life.

"No one's ever said that to me before…," he said quietly still shocked, he felt Kurt cups his face.

"Well I just did Blaine," Kurt said and he nodded slightly dazed. He leaned into the hand and closed his eyes.

"This has to be a dream, it's too perfect," he said tears falling from his face as he reopened his eyes.

He noticed that he would give up his dream of having a husband and a family if he got to be the master to Kurt for all eternity.

Kurt let go of his cheek and smiled.

"Not a dream but I want you to know that I want you to feel comfortable around me and I want you to be able to trust me," Kurt said and he nodded.

"I trust you Kurt," he said looking to the floor again.

"You do?" Kurt said and he nodded again looking back up into Kurt's eyes.

"I'm glad," Kurt replied and he looked down at the Keyboard that was resting on his lap/

"C-can I play it?" He asked gently running his hands over the box, he thought that seeing one of these again would have triggered memories of his dad but it didn't, because it wasn't given to him by his dad it was from Kurt.

"Of course, that's what I brought it for," Kurt smiled and he started to open the box pulling the keyboard out. He gently put it to the side of him so he could get up and plug it into the wall by the tv.

The little red light signified that it was on and he sat down again placing it back in his lap, he slid his fingers along the keys but didn't press down on any of them. He took a breath closing his eyes placing his hands on the keys before he began to play.

He wasn't scared that Kurt was sitting right next to him, he would have been a month ago but not now. He played for Kurt his fingers sliding effortlessly over the keys.

It was the first song that he had ever learnt, the one that had got him in trouble with his dad in the first place but it felt to play in this moment. Teenage Dream.

Once he had finished he opened his eyes and Kurt clapped laughing. "You're amazing!" Kurt exclaimed and he blushed looking down at the keys.

"I'm not that good," he said and Kurt scoffed playfully.

"Oh shh Blaine, you're great," Kurt said and he looked up his cheeks cherry red.

"Thank you," he said and ran his hand through his curls. "You have no idea what that means to me Kurt, what this means to me," he said gesturing to everything.

"It what we do for the people we love," Kurt said with a smile before standing up and wandering into the kitchen.

He paused frowning, 'for the people we love'.

He shook his head. 'He didn't mean it that way,' he thought and he looked up at the TV. He needed to take a breath. He couldn't fall for Kurt, he couldn't.

He willed for the tightness in his stomach to go away, he slowly put the piano on the floor and followed Kurt into the kitchen.

"Would you like me to do lunch?" He asked and Kurt turned to him with a smile shaking his head.

"No Blaine, you've been doing it all week it's my turn," Kurt said and he didn't quite know what to do with himself now. He went to turn but Kurt called his name.

"Yes, Kurt?" He asked and Kurt bit his bottom lip.

"Do you want to help me? We can do it together," Kurt asked and he nodded before he even knew what he was doing.

So they made a stir fry, they had fun whizzing around the kitchen together until he was carrying the glass bowl to the washing up and he felt it slip from his hands.

He watched at it fell in slow motion crashing into pieces on the floor with a loud bang and he closed his eyes.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry," he repeated trying to breathe but panic was pulsing through him. He felt himself falling to his knees but arms wrapped around him stopping him from doing so.

"Blaine, its ok, try to stand up there's glass all over the floor and I don't want you to cut yourself," Kurt said and he took the words in. Kurt was safe, Kurt wouldn't hurt him.

He put the weight back in his legs and Kurt pulled him closer hugging him to his chest.

"I didn't mean to," he said hiding his face in Kurt's neck.

"I know, it wasn't your fault and we can just get a new one," Kurt soothed and he wrapped his arms around Kurt hugging him back.

He nodded into Kurt and Kurt leaned back pressing a kiss onto his forehead.

"Are you ok?" Kurt asked after a minute.

"Yeah, I'm fine, it just scared me," he said and Kurt go off him so he did the same.

"I know, let's just go and eat, I'll clean this later," Kurt said and he did as Kurt said walking back into the living room.


	14. Chapter 14

He walked through the school towards the exit, class had ran over and he was supposed to have been home nearly an hour ago. He would have to get Blaine a mobile phone so he could tell him when he was going to be late home.

He ran for the gate wanting to pick up the speed.

"Kurt!" Someone call from behind him and he stopped turning.

"What do you want Sebastian?" He asked as Sebastian ran up to him.

"Look, I know you don't like me but I'm different from what I used to be, I was wondering if you wanted to get a drink sometime?" Sebastian asked and he frowned.

"No, I think I'll pass but thanks for asking," he muttered before turning to walk away.

"Kurt, please give me a chance," Sebastian said taking his arm lightly but he shook it away.

"Do you think I can even look at you after what you did to Blaine?" He said. Even the thought of what he did made him feel sick.

"I'm sorry, I'll even apologise to him if it will help you forgive me," Sebastian said.

"Blaine's terrified of you, you'll never touch or speak to him again," he said his voice going deep in seriousness.

"Fine, but we all make mistakes and that was the worst of them all for me and I don't actually blame you for not forgiving me because I've not even forgiven myself," Sebastian said tears running down his face.

He didn't know what Sebastian was playing at it was like he was a completely different person and he didn't believe the act for one minute, but it intrigued him. What did he want?

"I didn't know you felt that way about it," he said putting on a caring voice. It was one of the hardest things he's had to do in his life. He wanted to know what Sebastian was up to and stop it before anyone got hurt and if he had to befriend him then so be it.

"Yeah, just please let me take you for a coffee and I'll try to prove that I've changed," Sebastian begged.

The thought made him cringe but he nodded. "Fine, but that's all," he said and he could see the evil glint in Sebastian's eyes.

"Thank you Kurt, how about tomorrow morning before school?" Sebastian said and he pushed a smile.

"Ok," he replied.

"There's a coffee shop just up the road meet there at seven thirty?"

"Yeah, see you then Sebastian," he said before turning and carrying on his run. He didn't want Blaine to worry about him.

He felt dirty talking to Sebastian, especially agreeing to go to coffee. It was like he was betraying Blaine in one of the worst ways but he wanted to protect himself and Blaine.

He ran the rest of the way to the flat and rushing into the apartment.

"Blaine?" He asked walking into the kitchen. There was a meal sitting on the counter uneaten, it smelt amazing but it looked like it had gone cold. "Blaine?" He said a little louder walking into the living room.

He stopped when he saw Blaine sitting on the floor by the couch hugging his knees.

"Blaine," he said quietly going to sit next to him. Once he had sat down Blaine glanced at him blankly.

"I didn't think you were coming back, I know that's stupid but I thought you'd left me," Blaine whispered and he pulled him into his arms.

"I'm so sorry Blaine, class ran over and I have no way of contacting you. I'll get you a phone as soon as I can, ok?" He said as Blaine wrapped his arms around his waist.

"Ok," Blaine said resting his head in the crook of his neck. He smiled lightly, he and Blaine were getting extremely comfortable with each other now and it made him happy that Blaine trusted him enough for this amount of physical touching.

"I'm so sorry," he soothed and Blaine held him tighter. He gave him a firm kiss on the forehead and Blaine moaned softly.

"I like it when you kiss me," Blaine said and then he backed away slightly, maybe noticing what he'd just said.

He pulled him back against him. "It's ok, you're ok with me. I won't hurt you," he said and Blaine softened his arms again.

"I can try to heat up lunch if you want me to," Blaine said and he smiled.

"No, I can do it, it's my fault its cold," he said and he let Blaine go. He looked at him, his beautiful honey coloured eyes, his perfect curls, beautiful smile and then without thinking he was leaning forward pressing his lips against Blaine. They were soft like silk, it was amazing.

But then he noticed what he was doing and jumped backwards.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry Blaine! I'm so sorry, I-I," he stumbled trying to find an explanation for what he had done. He covered his face with his hands as tears ran down his face.

He had forced a kiss on Blaine, he had promised he wouldn't hurt him and now he had forced a kiss on him.

"Kurt," Blaine looked worried as he leaned over putting hands on his shoulder to try and calm him down.

He felt like he couldn't breathe, yet words he couldn't control kept leaking from his mouth.

"Blaine, I'm so sorry, I know I promised. Please I'm so sorry," he said.

"Kurt," Blaine said firmly and he stopped looking up at him.

"I'm sorry," he said once more. "I'll understand if you hate me," he said looking to the floor.

"Kurt, I said I like it when you kiss me," Blaine said and he looked up. And then he noticed that Blaine was smiling, he wasn't scared or cowering away like he thought he might be. In fact, this was the most human like Blaine had acted since he had got him like forever ago now. "But I'm a slave and if you kissing me wasn't a mistake, which it probably was, we can never happen," Blaine continued and he frowned.

"It wasn't a mistake and you're not a slave to me," he said thinking over what was happening. Yes, he felt for Blaine, he felt for Blaine like he never had for anyone before.

But Blaine couldn't have thought the same way, right?

…

As soon as Kurt's lips touched his electricity ran through him and he felt himself come back to life, like all the bad things that had happened to him in the past were dreams and he was finally waking up.

It felt like he had been waiting for this moment for his whole life.

But he was kidding himself if he and Kurt were ever going to be together, Kurt could do a lot better. The kiss probably hadn't even meant that.

"Are you ok?" Kurt asked him and he nodded.

"I've never felt better actually, it felt like woke up or something," he said truthfully and Kurt smiled. God that smile.

"I can tell, you see so confident," Kurt said and he looked to the floor blushing. It was nice to hear.

"Thank you Kurt," he said and Kurt smirked.

"Don't thank me, I shouldn't have done it. It could have gone wrong and I did it without thinking of the consequences," Kurt said and he felt his smile shrink.

"You regret it?" He asked a little hurt.

"No, no Blaine I don't, but I don't want to hurt you and I'm scared you might think you have to please me," Kurt said.

"Kurt I know you won't hurt me, I trust you and you're the reason I'm starting to feel human again. Kurt you make me feel happy for the first time since I can remember," he said tears welling up in his eyes and he looked down trying to hide them.

"And you make me happy Blaine, but I don't think you're ready for this, we can't just rush into anything because I don't want you to regret it," Kurt explained and he nodded.

"Ok, I understand," he said. He did understand, he felt good today but he might feel different tomorrow, he knew he liked Kurt but he knew he still wasn't ready for a relationship just yet.

He felt alive again but he knew he would have to learn to walk again before he ran.

He closed his eyes and took a breath, it was weird feeling this awake, like the fog had cleared but he knew it was better.

He opened his eyes again and Kurt was standing up.

"I'm going to heat up lunch," Kurt said and disappeared into the kitchen and he watched him go.

…..

Blaine looked so alive and he couldn't help but smile. He knew Blaine still had a fair way to go but he was becoming a person again and he loved it, the way Blaine smiled and lit up the room. He hoped he could make it a regular thing.

He felt his heart thumping at the thought of him and Blaine being together, cuddling and sleeping together and it felt right.

But Blaine needed time, he needed time to think it over before rushing into it. The thought scared him so he couldn't imagine what it was like for Blaine right now.

He heated up lunch before walking back into the living room handing a plate to Blaine.

"Thanks," Blaine said and he nodded.

"One day slavery will be abolished," he said and Blaine looked at him and gave him a small smile.

"I hope so," Blaine replied.


	15. Chapter 15

He woke up earlier than normal but Blaine was already up rooting around in the kitchen, he walked through with a small frown wondering why he was up at this time in the morning.

"What are you doing?" He asked with a small giggle when he saw flour all over the place.

"You're up early, I was going to make you breakfast and have this cleared up before you got up," Blaine said with his eyes a little wide.

"What happened with the flour?" He asked trying to keep in the laugh rising in his throat.

"I tried to open it but it pulled it too hard and it exploded," Blaine explained clutching his hands together.

He couldn't keep it in anymore and began to laugh uncontrollably.

"Hey, don't make fun of me I didn't mean to," Blaine whined.

"Blaine, you have it on your face and in your hair," he said between laughs trying to calm himself down.

"Oh," Blaine said joining in on laughing now. "What are you up so early for?" Blaine asked and he stopped laughing. He didn't know whether to tell Blaine about going to meet Sebastian. He closed his eyes, he didn't want to lie to Blaine, he trusted him and if he found out about it later he didn't want to compromise what they had built.

"I-Um, come sit down," he said walking in the living room and taking a seat on the couch waiting for Blaine to sit next to him before sighing.

"I-I'm going to coffee this morning," he said and Blaine frowned.

"Ok," he said slowly looking confused.

"With Sebastian," he said and he felt the shift of the mood in the room.

"What?" Blaine said standing. "Why?" Blaine continued looking panicked.

Blaine turned away from him and he stood walking around him so he could look him in the eyes.

"He kept saying that he'd changed Blaine and I know he's full of shit but I'm trying to protect you," he said but Blaine looked to the floor avoiding his gaze. "Please look at me," he said and Blaine looked up. He felt bad because he knew that it was slave instinct that had made him look up.

"He'll never change," Blaine said through tears.

"I know Blaine, which is why I have to do this, he's up to something and I want to know what it is," he said and Blaine moved forward wrapping his arms around his waist. He closed his eyes resting his chin on top of Blaine's head.

"You don't have to do this, Kurt. Once you talk to him, he won't leave you alone," Blaine said into his shirt.

"I'll be fine," he said leaning back and placing a kiss to Blaine's forehead. He giggled. "You've got flour on your nose," he said brushing it off slowly with his thumb gazing into Blaine beautiful honey eyes.

They both stared for a moment gazing into each other eyes, but then Blaine moved forward and placed a small kiss to his lips before breaking apart and walking towards the kitchen.

"You should eat your breakfast," Blaine said turning to him and giving a smile before disappearing into the kitchen. He looked to the floor a smile forming on his face from ear to ear, he was really falling for Blaine.

He walked into the kitchen and pancakes were set out on the table.

"They smell great," he said picking up the fork and started to eat them leaning up against the counter. "Ummm," he groaned. "You really need to teach me how to make these," he said taking another bite.

"You'll just have to watch me make them sometime," Blaine said with a shrug and he nodded. He knew that Blaine had told him before that he didn't know what he did different to the way he made them.

He finished up the plate before turning to Blaine. "Thank you so much for breakfast but I have to go," he said and Blaine nodded.

"Ok, are you going to be later again?" Blaine asked and he thought for a moment.

"I don't know, but you never have to worry about me not coming back because that will never happen, and if it does then something's wrong," he explained.

"I trust you," Blaine said with a nod and he walked over pulling him into his arms one more.

"I'll see you later," he said with a quick kiss to the forehead before he let go and turned walking towards the front door.

….

He watched as Kurt disappeared out of the door. He wasn't sure if he felt betrayed or not, Kurt seemed to think he was doing it for the better so he trusted him, he trusted Kurt with everything.

He started to wash up all of the dishes that he had used to make Kurt's breakfast with before walking into his room retrieving his keyboard. He loved playing his keyboard, it was what he normally did when Kurt was away until he made lunch.

Walking into the living room he plugged it into the wall before going to sit on the couch the keyboard in his lap.

He took a breath and closed his eyes brushing his fingers over the notes before playing the song he had been learning for the past couple of days.

I need another story  
Something to get off my chest  
My life gets kinda boring  
Need something that I can confess

His fingers ran over the keys effortlessly and the music ran through him.

'Til all my sleeves are stained red  
From all the truth that I've said  
Come by it honestly I swear  
Thought you saw me wink, no  
I've been on the brink, so

Tell me what you want to hear  
Something that will light those ears  
Sick of all the insincere  
So I'm gonna give all my secrets away

This time don't need another perfect lie  
Don't care if critics ever jump in line  
I'm gonna give all my secrets away

He didn't hear Kurt walk back into the apartment, his eyes still tightly closed only opening when he needed to see where his fingers were going.

My God, amazing how we got this far  
It's like we're chasing all those stars  
Who's driving shiny big black cars  
And everyday I see the news  
All the problems that we could solve  
And when a situation rises  
Just write it into an album  
Send it straight to gold  
But I don't really like my flow, no, so

Tell me what you want to hear  
Something that will light those ears  
Sick of all the insincere  
So I'm gonna give all my secrets away

This time, don't need another perfect lie  
Don't care if critics ever jump in line  
I'm gonna give all my secrets away

Oh, got no reason, got no shame  
Got no family I can blame  
Just don't let me disappear  
I'ma tell you everything

So tell me what you want to hear  
Something that will light those ears  
Sick of all the insincere  
So I'm gonna give all my secrets away

This time, don't need another perfect lie  
Don't care if critics ever jump in line  
I'm gonna give all my secrets away

So tell me what you want to hear  
Something that will light those ears  
Sick of all the insincere  
So I'm gonna give all my secrets away

This time, don't need another perfect lie  
Don't care if critics ever jump in line  
I'm gonna give all my secrets away  
All my secrets away, all my secrets away

He heard clapping and his head flew up to Kurt who had a huge smile on his face.

"What are you doing back?" He asked and Kurt held up his wallet. He must have left it on the table in the kitchen.

"Oh right, I-I," he started but he didn't know what to say.

"I'll never get over how amazing you are Blaine, you should be going to NYADA," Kurt said with a small sigh.

He smiled at the compliment. "Thank you, that means a lot," he said running a hand through his curls.

Kurt gave him one more smile before leaving again. He sat for a few minutes thinking of the concept of going to NYADA, it was a lifetime away but it would be amazing if he ever got the chance to do something like that.

He looked to the keyboard before playing the song again.

…

He walked into the coffee shop that Sebastian had told him to meet at Blaine's voice running through his head. He loved when Blaine sang, his voice was just beautiful.

He looked around the room and of course Sebastian was already there sitting in the corner.

"Hi," he said walking over and taking a seat across from the boy.

Sebastian smiled and pushed a coffee cup over. "Got you a drink," Sebastian said and he nodded.

"Thanks, you didn't have to do that," he said looking out of the window. He didn't notice how much just having a coffee was going to bother him, he felt like he was doing the wrong thing, like he should be a home with Blaine right now.

"I got you to have a coffee with me, so I buy the coffee," Sebastian said with a small smile. "Look Kurt, I can see how much you hate me but you're just going to have to tell me what you want me to do to make this better," Sebastian said leaning forward looking at him with puppy dog eyes.

He couldn't help think how adorable Blaine would look using puppy dog eyes, he would probably melt but on Sebastian it just didn't work.

"I really don't know," he sighed. "Just, why did you do it?" he asked not really sure that he wanted to know the answer.

"I was an idiot Kurt, I was angry and frustrated and Blaine happened to be on the end of it and I know it's not an excuse but I've had therapy and I've changed. I know I acted like a jerk when we first met but sometimes I can't control myself, if I see someone I like I try to impress them by doing something that probably not that impressive at all and I'm sorry for that," Sebastian explained and he looked to the table until the story was over.

He almost scoffed at how bullshit the story sounded but he kept quiet, though he was sure that the look on his face told Sebastian that he didn't believe a word he said.

"Why did you want to do this? Because you know I'll never let you see Blaine," he said and Sebastian's eyes flickered at Blaine's name.

His eyes suddenly turning back to the same old asshole Sebastian.

"And I won't even try to, if you go out with me," Sebastian said with a smug smile. Shit, he had fallen into his trap.

"What? No way in hell," he said standing up but Sebastian's hand flew out taking hold of his arm.

"I was stupid to think you would fall for the nice guy act, you're stubborn Kurt but I noticed this yesterday so I followed you home and I know where you live, where Blaine lives," Sebastian said and his heart started to beat fast. He sat back down and Sebastian's smile widened.

"Great, so were on the same page," Sebastian said.

"I can get you arrested for this," he said and Sebastian just laughed.

"My dad could get me out of any charge Kurt, he can do anything I ask, how do you think I got Blaine underage in the first place," Sebastian said crossing his arms.

"You're an asshole," he said blatantly.

"Whoa, that's no way to talk to your boyfriend now is it?" Sebastian said and suddenly the fear of the situation settled in.

"Please don't do this, I'll be a friend, I'll be a really good friend," he said. He didn't want to beg but he didn't know what he would do if he refused to be his boyfriend. He could hurt Blaine and that wasn't an option, he didn't have anywhere he could take him to keep hide him from whatever resources that Sebastian had.

"You had that chance but you were too stubborn to believe me," Sebastian said standing gesturing for him to follow as he moved to leave the coffee shop.

'I can do this, I can do this for Blaine,' he thought as they walked out and towards the school. Leaving his coffee to get cold on the table.

"Why are you doing this?" He asked as Sebastian forced his hand into his.

"Because I like you, just like I liked Blaine but I couldn't have him, and I tried to do it the normal way but you weren't having none of it and I guess I got impatient," Sebastian said tightening the grip on his hand.

"You talked to me about this yesterday," he said through gritted teeth pain running through his hand at the tightness.

"Yes, but ever since the day I met you and saw Blaine again I knew that I wanted to be with you. Kurt, you may even learn to enjoy this, you might see that I'm not as bad as you think I am," Sebastian said as they walked into the gate.

He kept silent, he should have listened to Blaine. He felt like he wanted to cry but he would give Sebastian the satisfaction.

As the day went on the more people Sebastian told about them, he wanted to make them 'official' he'd said when he asked why. He wanted to say that they would never be official, that he was disgusting and he was doing this for Blaine and for nothing else, but he kept quiet.

At the end of the day, Sebastian made sure that he walked him home, probably to show that he really did know where he lived, where Blaine lived.

They reached the apartment and Sebastian finally let go of his hand and turned to him.

"Bye," he said and tried to walk away but Sebastian grabbed his arms pulling him in for a forced kiss. He almost threw up, it was nothing like Blaine's, it wasn't nice and soft but hard and forced.

Sebastian pulled back and smiled with satisfaction. "See you tomorrow Kurt," Sebastian said before walking back the way they had come.

A whimper escaped his lips as he entered the building and he started to climb the stairs. He got outside the apartment door before he broke down falling to the floor. What had he got himself into? Why was he so stupid?

He sobbed loudly on the floor curling in on himself, he was disgusting. He'd let Sebastian kiss him and hold his hand, he'd let him do that.

Tears were furiously rolled down his face when the apartment door suddenly opened and Blaine's wonderful voice filled the air.

"Kurt? Kurt, what's wrong?" Blaine said getting on to his knees beside him.

He pulled him into his arms continuing to sob, things had just gotten a lot more complicated.


	16. Chapter 16

He'd heard a noise outside the apartment door, at first it had scared him a little but then he noticed that the sound was familiar. He moved towards the front door, the noise getting louder with each step before he pulled open the door.

He hadn't expected Kurt to be sobbing in the doorway, he felt like his heart had shattered into a million pieces.

"Kurt? Kurt, what's wrong?" He fall falling to his knees at Kurt's side.

Kurt turned wrapping his arms around him and pulling him close continuing to sob. He didn't have a clue what had made Kurt so distressed but he wanted to make it better, he wanted to destroy anything that made Kurt feel this way.

"I messed up, you warned me and I didn't listen," Kurt said through sobs and he felt his stomach drop.

"Come into the apartment," he said helping Kurt to his feet and guiding him into the apartment closing the door with his foot. He took Kurt to the sofa and sat him down sitting down next to him. Kurt was clenching onto his hand while he was thinking over what Kurt had said at the door.

What had he warned him about? Oh shit.

"Kurt, was it Sebastian?" He said his voice getting caught when saying his name. He knew that he was up to no good, the small time that he'd been with him had taught him that Sebastian was evil.

"I'm so sorry Blaine," Kurt said sobbing loudly before pulling him into another hug. They sat there, Kurt sobbing on his for about ten minutes before he talked again.

"Kurt, what did he do?" he whispered softly and Kurt shook his head.

"Blaine I'm so sorry he knows where we live, he said he'd do something to you if I didn't pretend to be his boyfriend," Kurt spat new tear running down his face. He had to let that sink in, Sebastian was disgusting.

"And you refused? You refused right?" He said starting to feel sick. Kurt looked up at him and cupped his face with his hands.

"Of course I didn't Blaine," Kurt said and he hung his head tears forming in his eyes.

"This is my fault," he said standing, running his hands through his hair frustrated. Why did he have to mess everything up?

"Blaine, this is my fault not yours, you told me not to go, to be careful but I didn't listen," Kurt said walking up to him and pulling him into another hug. But that's when he noticed and pulled away looking at Kurt's face, his lips were slightly red, a normal person wouldn't have noticed but being a slave he knew exactly what it meant.

"He kissed you…," he said running his thumb lightly over Kurt's lower lip.

"I didn't want him too," Kurt said like he needed to explain to him, like he had cheated almost.

"I know, I've had these marks so many times before," he said and Kurt looking him in the eyes. He dropped his hand.

"I don't know what to do," Kurt said and he stood straight and determined.

"Tell him that you won't do it anymore, then let him do what he wishes to me," he said and Kurt recoiled in anger.

"No!" Kurt screamed and he didn't even flinch.

"Kurt, he's not going to stop," he said taking Kurt's hand. "I care about you more than I care about anyone else, please let me do this," he said but Kurt shook his head.

"No way in hell am I letting him touch you, I care about you too Blaine, so much," Kurt said looking into his eyes.

Kurt leaned forwards and touched their lips together, he leaned in further deepening the kiss almost desperate for the contact. The electricity that had run through him the first time came back instantly and he smiled into the kiss.

Kurt's hands wandered under his shirt but he didn't care, he just let his hand wander up and into Kurt's hair. It felt amazing!

"Please Blaine, please be my boyfriend," Kurt mumbled between kisses and he found himself nodding without even thinking about it. This felt so right, he need Kurt now and it seemed like Kurt need him.

"Yes, I want nothing more," he replied and Kurt pulled back a smile plastered on his face.

"Really?" Kurt said and he nodded once again.

"Of course," he replied placing another kiss to Kurt's lips.

"But there's one thing," Kurt said and his heart shrunk. "I not going to put you in danger, which means that I might be force into dating Sebastian for a while," Kurt continued and he looked down.

"If you find a way out, take it," he said wrapping his arms around Kurt's waist.

"Of course I will," Kurt replied resting his forehead on his and he closed his eyes. He felt so connected and safe. Kurt was his everything and now he had to do something about Sebastian, he wasn't going to let him touch Kurt again, even if it hurt him to make things right.

…

Blaine was his boyfriend, he couldn't get his head around it.

He and Blaine were lying on the couch in each other's arms, Blaine had fallen asleep and he was sure that it must have been midnight. Blaine looked adorable when he slept and the small breaths coming from his slightly open mouth made him want to melt into a puddle.

He knew he should be asleep, he had college tomorrow and all the crying had worn him out.

Placing a kiss to Blaine cheek he snuggled down with him and closed his eyes drifting to sleep.

….

An alarm rang through the living room making his eyes fly open, he looked at Kurt who was wrapped around him and he smiled.

"Kurt, your alarms going off," he said softly running his hand down Kurt cheek. Kurt's eyes fluttered open.

"Morning beautiful," Kurt whispered and he smiled leaning down to kiss him lightly on the lips.

"You're the most beautiful person I've ever seen," he said and Kurt blushed hiding his head in his shoulder. He kissed him on the head before climbing off the couch. "Come on, you're going to be late," he said and Kurt groaned.

"But I want to stay and cuddle," Kurt pouted and he laughed holding a hand out to help him up. With another groan Kurt took hold of his hand and allowed him to haul him off the couch.

"I don't want you to go either, especially as I know he will be there but you need to go to class and complete this course because you're amazing and I want you to show that to the world," he said and Kurt pulled him into a hug.

"How did I end up with someone like you? You're amazing," Kurt said and he felt his cheeks heat up.

"I'm going to think that for as long as I live," he replied pulling away with a smile.

…..

He walked out of his apartment and down the stairs. He hated leaving Blaine behind but he was right, he needed to get the qualification.

He reached the bottom floor and walked out into the street turning before heading towards the school. He hadn't even walked five steps when he notice Sebastian leaning against the wall to the building, waiting for him.

"Morning babe," Sebastian said walking towards him. He felt sick, only Blaine could call him that now.

"Morning," he replied as Sebastian reached him and grabbed his hand and forcing his own around it. He let him, just reminding himself that later he would be going back home to Blaine.

"We don't have the same lessons today unfortunately," Sebastian said as they walked along.

"Oh really? Why not?" He asked trying not to seem too happy about it.

"I've got to catch up with some extra work, they said that I could get extra credits so I'm going to take what I can get, but don't worry I'll meet you after school and I'll walk you home," Sebastian said and he just nodded. "What's wrong?" Sebastian asked and he looked up.

"Nothing," he said and Sebastian frowned.

"Fine, whatever," Sebastian snapped and he flinched away. He'd never been scared that someone was going to hit him before but he was scared now, is this what Blaine had felt all the time? Just the thought made him want to throw up.

As they reached the school Sebastian wrapped his arm around his waist pulling him closer he just allowed him to again, reminding himself that he would later be going home to Blaine.

His fear was that the more he fell in love with Blaine the more repulsive Sebastian would get.

Sebastian led him all the way to the classroom door and then left him thankfully not trying to kiss him again. He walked into class so glad that he wouldn't have to deal with Sebastian for at least a couple of hours.

The day was a lot better, he didn't even see Sebastian at lunch, though he had hidden in the library collecting a couple of piano books for Blaine and reading a little of one himself trying to understand it. After school Sebastian had been waiting outside his lesson like he said he would and smiled as he walked out taking hold of his hand again.

But instead of walking towards the exit Sebastian dragged him deeper into the school, the further they got into the school the less people there were making him more nervous.

"Where are we going?" He asked and Sebastian smiled coming to a stop by the side of a janitor's closet. His heart started to beat faster as Sebastian leaned over and opened it.

"Go inside," Sebastian said and he hesitated looking into the small room. "Go inside Kurt," Sebastian said again and he took a quick look round to see if anyone was there to help him but the corridor was empty. Why was the corridor empty?

He looked back into the room and walked inside Sebastian followed in behind him and the door to the closet slammed shut. Immediately he felt arms wrap around him and lips at his neck but it was when Sebastian's hands started to wander he reacted.

He panicked turning and pushing Sebastian away. "Stop," he said and Sebastian had a smug smile on his lips. Sebastian moved forward again but he pushed him away harder this time making Sebastian slam back into the door.

"What's your problem Kurt?" Sebastian yelled and he wrapped his arms around himself leaning as far against the back wall as possible.

"I'm not ready for this, it takes time Sebastian," he yelled back not wanting to tell him what he really thought in fear of hurting Blaine.

"Do you know how this works? You give me what I want or I give you hell!" Sebastian yelled and he moved forward building a little courage.

"Why are you doing this? I don't understand," he said and Sebastian shook his head.

"I don't like not having what I want," Sebastian said with a low growl.

"Well what do you want? Love? Because you know I can't give you that, if you wait I'm sure you'll find someone who you can properly fall in love with but I'm not that person," he tried to explain but Sebastian just smiled.

"You're so cute when you're angry, you're not ready for closet sex, that's reasonable I guess but the pushing was a little out of order," Sebastian said wiggling his finger at him. "Maybe if I show you what's really at risk here? Maybe then you'll understand?" Sebastian said and his eyes widened.

"What do you mean?" he said and Sebastian shrugged turning to the door. "No, wait I'm sorry," he yelled but Sebastian just laughed.

"I would let you off for apologizing but what's the lesson in that?" Sebastian said before opening the door. He was about to follow him out but Sebastian shoved him back inside slamming the door shut trapping him inside.

"No! Wait, please I'm sorry!" He screamed running to the door and trying to open it but it was locked. He started to panic, Blaine, what if he hurt Blaine?

He started slamming himself into the door trying to ram it down, he wouldn't let this happen, not to Blaine.

"HELP!" He yelled banging on the door over and over. "PLEASE HELP ME!"

Tears were falling down his face furiously as he continued to band and yell but no one seemed to be out there. After five minutes of nothing he started to feel sick, his throat hurt from screaming and his hands hurt from banging on the door but he wasn't going to stop.

"PLEASE! SOMEONE HELP ME!" He yelled and suddenly the door clicked.

He pulled the door open and rushed out yelling a quick thanks to the janitor that had opened it and kept running. He had to get back home as fast as he could, he had to get back to Blaine before Sebastian caused too much damage.


	17. Chapter 17

Blaine walked into the living room, he'd left his and Kurt's lunch on the table in the kitchen and hoped it wouldn't get cold before Kurt got home. But it was only pizza so there would be a way of heating it up if he had to.

As he sat down on the sofa the doorbell rang and he paused. Did Kurt forget his key? He slowly got to his feet and walked to the door the floorboards creaking slightly under his feet.

"Kurt?" He called out hoping that Kurt would answer so he was sure that it was him. But there was just silence. "Kurt?" He called again putting his hand on the door handle. He really wished Kurt's door had a peep hole.

He pushed down the handle and pulled open the door the tiniest bit before peeking out.

"Hello Blaine," a smug Sebastian said leaning against the wall on the other side of the corridor. His heart jumped and he wanted to slam the door shut, locking the door tight but he didn't. His mind was spinning.

"Where's Kurt?" He asked and Sebastian laughed. He pulled open the door a little further and glared at him. "I said where's Kurt?" He said more firmly and Sebastian stood up from leading on the wall and took a step towards him.

"Kurt hasn't trained you very well has he?" Sebastian said and he didn't answer. Sebastian took and another step forward and took hold of his arm. He yanked his arm back as the warmth of Sebastian's skin hit his, he didn't want him anywhere near him. He wanted Kurt.

He didn't even see the fist coming but the familiar feel of pain suddenly came back to him and the impact made him fall backwards in shock. He fell back through the door of the apartment and ended up laying in the doorway.

"I guess Kurt hasn't ever told you this, but I know you've heard it multiple times before, you're a whore Blaine and that's all you're good for," Sebastian sneered walking towards him.

He let the horrible words sink in but he wasn't going to let someone like Sebastian break him.

"What do you want?" He said still lying on the floor not bothering to try to get back up as Sebastian walked slowly around him.

"Oh I just wanted to prove a point," Sebastian said coming to a stop by the front door again.

He frowned before pushing himself back to his feet. "I don't care what your point is, where's Kurt?" He yelled a sudden rise in anger flooded him and he walked towards Sebastian giving him a shove backwards.

"Kurt's fine, you should be worried about yourself," Sebastian said rushing back towards him. Sebastian grabbed him and spun him around before slamming him up against the wall in the corridor. If he still had the bruises he'd had when he first got to Kurt's then it would have hurt but he hardly felt it. "You're starting to get Kurt's stubbornness," Sebastian snapped.

"You're going to leave Kurt alone! He's done nothing to you!" He yelled in rage and pushed Sebastian off of him but Sebastian just came straight back and grabbed him dragging him harshly back in to the apartment.

"You need to learn some manners slave!" Sebastian yelled and he stopped struggling letting Sebastian push onto the floor of the living room. That word, he hated that word Kurt had taught him that it didn't define him anymore. He shook his head, there was no way he was going to let Sebastian get to him.

"Where's Kurt?" He repeated. Kurt should have been home by now, he must have done something to him.

Sebastian walked up to him, grabbing his chin in one hand and yanking his head up making him look him in the eyes. "You're so beautiful Blaine, you should come back with me and we can have some fun. This was never about Kurt, only about us. I told you I'd never find a better looking slave and I was right, I've been waiting to find you again," Sebastian said and he pulled away disgusted.

"You will never even come close to the kind, amazing person Kurt is," he yelled earning another punch, this time it caught his lip and a tiny bit of blood ran down his chin and his mouth filled with the slight taste of iron.

Sebastian smile at him before backing away, starting to move around the room knocking things to the floor, pictures, dvds, cd's and any other little nick knack that Sebastian could get his hands on. The living room looked trashed before he managed to get himself to react, he pushed himself to his feet and ran to Sebastian grabbing him and dragging him as hard and as fast as he could towards the door. Luckily the element of surprise was in his favour.

"Get out of here!" He yelled throwing Sebastian out of the door before slamming it shut before leaning on it to make sure that he couldn't get back in. He should have done that the moment he'd seen him, but he needed to know what happened to Kurt. He still needed to know but he knew that Kurt would be pissed if he let himself get beaten the shit out of.

He slid down the floor catching his breath as the adrenaline ran through him, he needed to go back out and look for Kurt but he wasn't going to until he knew Sebastian was gone.

He waited a couple of minutes and was about to stand when he heard another knock on the door and then someone tried the door handle, he pushed hard with his back to keep the person out. For a moment he thought it was Sebastian coming back to try again but then he head a sniffle

"Blaine?!" He heard Kurt yell and he sighed with relief and jumped to his feet, he didn't even wait a second before pulling the door open and running into Kurt's arms. He could tell Kurt was crying again and seem to be extremely out of breath.

"Are you ok?" He asked taking Kurt's hand and leading him straight into kitchen. He didn't want him to see the living room just yet and he didn't really want him to see his face either so he kept his face turned away.

"I'm fine, are you ok? I messed up Blaine, did he come here?" Kurt asked sounding choked up. He was kind of glad that he couldn't tell but he would have found out by the state of the living room and his face.

"Yeah he came here," he said turning to face him but he looked to the ground.

"Blaine? What did he do?" Kurt asked taking his chin in his hand and lifting his head to look into his eyes. Sebastian's face flashed over his eyes and he pulled away flinching slightly. "Blaine I'm so sorry," Kurt said holding his hands but he shook his head.

"Its fine, I'm fine but your living rooms a bit messed up but I'll clean it, I should have stopped him earlier," he said but Kurt cut him off by pulling him into another tight hug.

"Blaine it's my fault," Kurt said but he just shook his head. Nothing in the world was going to make him think this was Kurt's fault.

Kurt pulled away and took another look at his face without touching this time and he frowned. "Can I help clean you up your face?" Kurt asked and he nodded letting a small smile show on his lips.

Kurt went away for a few seconds before coming back with a wet cloth, he then began to dab his split lip.

"Thanks," he said when Kurt pulled away looking into his eyes.

"I'm so sorry he hurt you," Kurt said and he shut him up with a soft kiss on the lips.

"I don't blame you, I was worried that he'd done something awful to you, what happened?" He asked and Kurt looked to the ground looking ashamed.

"He took me to this shabby janitors closet and wanted to do it, but I told him no and shoved him away. But it wasn't the no that made him angry it was just when I pushed him, he said that I need to learn what happens… he locked me in…," Kurt looked the floor not finishing his sentence.

"We need to do something about him before it escalates," he said and Kurt nodded looking up at him.

"It already has," Kurt said before walking past him and into the living room.

…..

He gasped when he saw the sight of the living room and sighed before going around starting to pick up all of the items that were scattered on the floor. Blaine joined him a second later and he thanked him with a smile.

Sebastian had crossed a line that he shouldn't have, no one hurt the people he cared about. No one and he was going to pay for it.

After they'd cleared up the living room he laid down on the sofa opening his arms for Blaine who came and curled up into his side. He just wanted to hold him in his arms and make sure that he was ok. He didn't have a clue what Sebastian had done to him but by the look of his face it didn't look too pretty.

Blaine looked up at him and kissed him on the neck, he smiled and looked down at him pecking him on the lips.

"You're the best thing that's ever happened to me Blaine, always remember that," he said and Blaine smiled his bright honey coloured eyes flashing at the words.

"You're the best that's ever happened to me Kurt, by a long run and no one will ever make me feel otherwise," Blaine replied and he pulled him closer even though that probably wasn't possible. Blaine hid his head in his shoulder and he closed his eyes embracing the feeling.

It was at that moment that he knew that nothing was going to come in between them, though he wasn't ready to say it out loud he was sure that he was in love with Blaine and no one, not even that asshole Sebastian was going to change that.


	18. Chapter 18

For the next couple of days Kurt didn't go to school and Blaine slept in his room at night, the wounds on Blaine's face had started to clear up and he could hardly stand for Blaine not to be in his range of view.

After the second day he decided that he couldn't have any more time off, though Blaine tried to convince him otherwise.

"Kurt a few more days won't do any harm," Blaine whined his arms winding around his waist.

"I'm already so behind on work Blaine, I can't mess this up, not because of him," he started and Blaine nodded understandingly. He wrapped his arms around Blaine keeping him close a small smile on his lips as he felt his body warm at the closeness

"Can't I at least come with you?" Blaine asked and he found himself shaking his head before Blaine had even finished the question.

"No Blaine, it's not safe," he said and Blaine frowned taking a step back out of his arms.

"Kurt it's not safe here and at least I'll be with you," Blaine replied and he thought for a moment. Blaine was right, Sebastian had got to him here as easy as it would be if Blaine was with him, so he nodded.

"Ok, fine but you'll have to stay with me at all times. That means you have to come into class with me," he said and Blaine nodded moving closer again before leaning in and giving him a peck on the lips. "Are there can be none of this," he continued pressing his forehead against Blaine's.

"I know, I'd better get it out of my system then," Blaine said pulling him tighter against him making him laugh.

"You're adorable," he said giggling as Blaine captured his lips. He closed his eyes and melted into it taking in Blaine's touch. There was no doubt about it, he had fallen deeply for Blaine and he couldn't see a way out, not that he wanted one.

Blaine pulled away and smiled. "And you're gorgeous," Blaine said making him blush. They rested their foreheads together once again and he sighed.

"We have to get going soon or I'm going to be late," he said and Blaine pouted making him giggle again as he pulled out of his arms. "The things I could get away with if I had a pout like yours Blaine Anderson," he said and Blaine blushed looking to the ground before following him towards the door.

They had both already gotten dress and had breakfast before he had decided he wanted to go back to college. They had been getting up early just in case he had decided to go in that day.

As they made their way down the stairs he was a little anxious that Sebastian would be there waiting for him. He noticed that Blaine was standing super close to him as they made their way into the street and didn't move away as they started towards the school, he thought it was cute.

"We still need to get you a phone," he said and Blaine nodded.

"Yeah, but I don't really plan on being away from you too much so I would hardly use it," Blaine said and he smiled looking at the floor doing all that he could to stop himself from pulling the boy into a hug. He would have but he could see a couple of people across the road and Blaine slave tattoo was clearly visible.

He would have gotten it removed when he got him if it was possible but no tattooist would do it because it was highly illegal, if you wanted to free your slave then he would have to have served you for five years. He'd already promised himself that on the five-year anniversary of him getting Blaine he would free him.

It made him smile just thinking about Blaine being free, of him being able to marry him without any trouble or dirty looks.

Surprisingly they made it to college without any trouble and wandered into the school. Blaine started to followed behind him as they entered the halls and he turned to him.

"What are you doing?" He asked as he noticed Blaine looking to the ground.

"I'm a slave Kurt, I have to act like one," Blaine replied and he sighed. He didn't want him to have to act as a slave but he couldn't argue, it would be better for them both in the long run if Blaine pretended to be an actual slave.

He turned back and continued down the hall, reaching his classroom just as the bell went. He turned to Blaine before they entered.

"Are you sure you want to try this again Blaine? I don't want what happened last time to happen again," he explain and Blaine shook his head with a small smile.

"I'm not scared of him anymore Kurt, just like he shouldn't scare you," Blaine said and he smiled putting a soft hand on Blaine's shoulder.

"I don't know what I'd do without you," he said and they turned and walked into the classroom. As he suspected Sebastian was already there sitting on top of one of the tables in the corner of the room, most of the class was also already there and like last time the slaves were at the back of the room kneeling.

Blaine looked to him giving him a small smile before waking off to join them, he felt sick as Blaine sunk to his knee and bowed his head.

"Feels like it's been forever, where have you been?" He saw Sebastian advancing on his from the corner of his eyes and he took a step away from him before turning to look at him.

"I was just making sure Blaine was ok," he said building up some courage before continuing. "We're done Sebastian. I mean it too, you went too far and I don't care what you threaten me with," he said taking a quick glance to Blaine who was looking at him with a sparkle in his eyes. He was glad that Blaine had heard him, he didn't want to be with anyone who wasn't Blaine and he wanted everyone to know it.

He turned back to Sebastian who had a scowl on his face, he looked as though he was about to say something but the teacher stormed into the room.

"Ok class, I'm going to put you into pairs and then you're going to follow my lead, got it?" She asked and there were mummers of yes going around the class.

She stared to pair people off and as there got fewer and fewer people he started to feel himself panic until the one of the worst things came out of his teachers mouth. It echoed in his brain.

"Sebastian and Kurt".

"Miss," he spoke up and she paused looking at him. "Could I not be with someone else?" He asked quietly and miss gave a little laugh.

"Considering how little you've been showing up to class Mr. Hummel I think Sebastian could teach you a few things," Miss snapped at him and he looked to the floor embarrassed. He didn't bother to argue back and of course it was some kind of body to body dance.

The music started and Sebastian wrapped his arms around his waist a little tighter than he wanted and they started to follow miss as she started to dance with one of the other students in his class. There were more boys than girls in the class so there were more than one same gender pair but he was a little annoyed that he was one of them.

He took a breath and decided that he would just have to suck it up and dance with the arsehole.

…

As soon as the teacher had said Sebastian and Kurt's name in the same sentence his heart started to race.

He didn't want Sebastian to touch Kurt but he wasn't in the position to stop it, he took small glances up and anger grew inside him. He could tell that Kurt was uncomfortable with the tightness in which Sebastian was holding him.

He could deal with that, it was the wandering hands that were making his anger bubble. He was glad that he had come with Kurt today because at least he got to comfort him after the lesson and at the end of the day when they got home he got to hold him tight.

As the lesson progressed it was like Sebastian got more confident, his hands rubbing up and down Kurt's back. He clenched his fists and glared as suddenly the hands started to wander down and squeezed Kurt's bum.

He knew it wasn't needed, none of the other dancers had done so but he waited. Kurt moved the hands back up to his back but Sebastian sneered, whispering something in Kurt's ear before moving his hand down for another squeeze.

He'd had enough. He jumped to his feet before he knew what he was doing and ran towards him tackling Sebastian to the ground before throwing a punch.

"Don't touch him! Stop trying to hurt him!" He screamed before throwing another punch to the face. He stopped after that noticing that the whole class had gone silent, even the music had been turned off.

It wasn't until it was too late that he notice what he had done. He stood up and took two steps away from Sebastian who was holding his jaw.

"Who's slave is that?!" the teacher screamed and he looked to the floor. He hadn't noticed until it was too late how much trouble this was going to get Kurt and himself into.

"Mine," Kurt whispered and he looked up at him trying to show how sorry he was with his facial expressions. He had screwed everything up, this could ruin everything for them and there was nothing he could do about it.


	19. Chapter 19

Everything was a mess, 24hours had passed since Blaine had attacked Sebastian, Blaine was gone and he had to get him back. His mind was spinning and he had his phone clutched tightly in his hand.

He thought back over what had happened and more tears fell down his face.

"Who's slave is that?!" Mrs screamed. His heart was beating fast and he felt sick, there was no way that this was going to end well.

"Mine," he whispered looking to Blaine who had tears in his eyes. The room was silent and Sebastian was climbing to his feet with a look of hate on his face.

"He can't get away with attacking me like that! I want to press charges," Sebastian screamed into the silence and a couple of people nodded and Mrs walked forward toward Blaine.

"You're disgusting," Mrs yelled in Blaine's face before a slapping noise filled the room. His mouth fell open and he pushed his teacher away with full force.

"Don't you dare touch him!" He yelled earning him a shocked look and a gasp from other students around the room.

"Do you agree with his actions Mr. Hummel?" She asked and he shook his head.

"Of course not but Sebastian had it coming," he replied before he looked to Blaine. "Let's get out of here Blaine," he continued Mrs stepped between them.

"He can't leave, he's just assaulted a student," she said before looking to a student just to his left. "Call the police," She said and his heart dropped. He knew that if they called the police that there was a chance he'd be taken away.

"No please," he said but Blaine interrupted.

"It's ok Kurt, I deserve it, I shouldn't have attacked him," Blaine said and he shook his head. He couldn't believe this was happening, there was nothing he could say or do to make this better so hung his head and let tears fall down his face.

The police came and took Blaine away, he'd tried to follow but they wouldn't let him anywhere near the station, the only thing they told him was that Blaine would be taken back to the slave home. He needed help but he didn't know who he could go to, he looked down at his phone and scrolled through the contact stopping when he reached his dad. He'd done this a few time but had chickened out but he knew this would be his only chance of getting Blaine back.

Because Blaine had attacked Sebastian and Sebastian pressed charges it was likely that he would be taken back to the centre to be dealt with. Blaine's owned by him but his contract states that if he gets into any legal trouble that the owner can't deal with it will be the problem of the slave house they came from and in some cases the owner doesn't get the choice. The only reason they did this was because they didn't want to have to deal with slave and use government money on their trials.

There must be a way of getting him back though and he was going to find out what it was.

He pressed the dial button and brought the phone to his ear, nervousness flooded his body as the sound of his father came through the other end.

"Kurt?" This voice said and he thought about hanging up but he forced himself to close his eyes and take a breath.

"Dad, I need your help," he said a sob evident in his voice that he felt broken.

"Are you ok bud?" His dad said sounding worried, he took this as a good signed and carried on.

"Blaine's in trouble and I don't know how to get him out, please I know you don't like him but you don't understand, I have to get him back," he said falling into a fit of tears. He'd hardly been away from Blaine since he got him and felt like a piece was missing when he wasn't here.

"Kurt, you'll have to slow down, what happened to Blaine?" Burt said and he looked to the floor.

"He's been arrested but they won't let me see him, they've taken him back to Blackhall Centre and you know how they treated him before," he said and he heard his dad sigh through the phone.

"What did he do?" His dad said and he bit his bottom lip, he didn't know how to tell him that Blaine had attacked someone but he quickly thought of a way that made Blaine look good.

"There was this guy, he started to harass me and threatened to hurt me or Blaine if I didn't pretend to be his boyfriend. But then I told him no when he wanted sex and he attacked Blaine in my apartment, after that I told him that I won't pretend anymore, but he was my dance partner and started to grab me inappropriately so Blaine attacked him. To me what he didn't wasn't wrong but he did it in class and everything just went wrong," he said falling quiet to see what his dad thought.

"He attacked someone Kurt? They'll take him away for that!" Burt said and nodded to himself.

"I know that! I need your help please! I can't lose him dad," his said more tears falling down his face at the chance of him never being able to see Blaine again.

"Ok," his dad said quietly and a spark of hope ran through him.

"You'll help me?" he asked his hand clamped around the phone so tight that he was sure that his knuckles were white.

"Yes, I'll help you, I'll be there in about ten minutes just hold tight," his dad said and he smiled.

"Thank you so much," he stated and he was about to hang up the phone but his heard his dads voice again and brought the phone back to his ear. "Sorry? I didn't hear that," he said and his dad repeated.

"I'm so sorry for all that I said Kurt, I never wanted this to happen," he could hear tears in his voice.

"Its ok dad, I'll see you soon," he replied before leaning back into the sofa and hanging up the phone. He stared into the darkened living room, he hadn't even been bothered to turn the light on when he'd got home.

Like his dad said there was a knock on the door about ten minutes later and he rushed over to the door and pulled it open before diving into his dads arms.

"It's ok, we'll get him back I promise," Burt whispered into his ear before leaning back so he could look into his eyes.

"Let's go get him back," he said before making their way down the stairs.

….

The cuffs on his hands were too tight and they ripped into his skin, he knew that he was being taken back to the centre and his heart ached with the want to see Kurt.

As the car pulled into the car park of Blackhall he kept his head looking down to the floor like it was the most interesting thing in the world. The officer walked round and opened the door dragging him out and towards the centre while the other officer that had come to collect him remained in the car.

As they neared the doors he felt tears prickle in his eyes, he knew that he was in for a beating and he felt like running but he knew he would get far with his hands cuffed in front of him and the cop looked like he could run a couple of miles.

The officer pushed him through the doors and Simon was already standing in the lobby of the centre. The last time he saw him he was laying into his for getting sent back again just before Kurt came and took him away.

"You're back, why is it that no one wants you?" Simon said moving forward while the officer undid his cuffs and disappeared out of the door, going back to his life. "Why is it that you have to get yourself into trouble?" Simon continued.

"Just send me back to Kurt and I'll be out of your hair," he said earning him a slap.

"Don't talk to me without being addressed!" Simon yelled and he refrained from telling him that he had actually addressed him. "I doesn't matter where I send you because you'll always end up coming back! Now, you see this is a problem," Simon said walking towards his office and gesturing for him to follow so he did. He'd thought again about running but knew it would just get him into more trouble than it was worth.

He walked into the office and Simon glared at him.

"And you know what happens to people who just don't stop coming back, don't you," Simon said and suddenly running sounded like a good idea, he turned towards the now closed door and ran for it but Simon was too fast and grabbed him throwing him to the floor.

He wasn't sure what happened but he knew they disappeared, he had been friends with someone who kept coming back a long time ago but one time he came back and then disappeared. He knew because he'd always said goodbye before leaving no matter what. After that it happened to a couple of others and he knew it was dodgy but there was nothing he could do about it but keep his head down.

He knew that it would have probably have happened to him a while ago if Kurt hadn't have saved him, but no one could save him now.

Simon was quick and jumped on top of him straddling his waist before wrapping his hands tightly around his neck, he started to struggle and dig his nails into his arms or do anything that he thought might make his stop but the determination in Simon's eyes scared him a little and he quickly started to gasp for air.

"You're a little shit slave," Simon screamed as black spots started to dance in his vision. He could hardly hear the abuse over the pain in his chest, it was begging for oxygen, begging for him to breathe.

His eyes were on the door hoping that Kurt would burst in and be his knight in shining armour but the door remain closed and he was too weak to even struggle now. He quickly accepted that this was his fate and only wished that he could have told Kurt that he loved him.

"You're nothing," the words echoed around his head and he dismissed them thinking of Kurt. His smile, his dimples, and his beautiful laugh.

He only had a couple more seconds of thought before he felt his eyes roll into the back of his head as his body started to shut down, the last thing he saw was his skin starting to turn a slight blue.

But he wasn't scared of death anymore and dove into the darkness feeling as light as a feather.


	20. Chapter 20

They arrived at the centre as fast as they could, jumping out of the car as soon as the car stopped before running towards the entrance. He was faster than his dad so he got there first and burst through the doors frantically looking for Blaine. He ran to the front office but there didn't seem to be anyone there and ran back to the lobby.

He looked around his eyes automatically going to the room where he had seen Blaine for the first time and ran towards it, he didn't even bother with knocking before running into the room.

He stopped not being able to comprehend what was happening.

The guy that he had caught beating Blaine when they first met was straddling Blaine, slowly climbing off.

"He's dead," the man said without even looking back at him. There was no emotion in the man's voice it was like he did it for a living.

The man climbed completely off of him and walked away revealing a pale and slightly blue Blaine, his chest was unbreathing and his felt his heart shatter.

"NOOOOOOO," He screamed as his dad caught up and stood behind him, he couldn't move from the doorway. "He murdered him! NOOO BLAINE! BLAINE!" He continued to scream as his dad pushed past him and knelt next to Blaine starting to perform CPR.

He fell to his knees covering his face with his hands screaming his sobs. He looked to the man who was now sitting in his chair and stood running up to him and grabbing him before throwing him to the ground.

"You think you're going to get away with this? I'm going to make your life hell and trust me I'm not beyond that," he said and the man just smiled.

"Doesn't matter, it won't bring that little slave shit back will it?" the man said and he threw a hard punch to his face splitting the man's lip.

"HIS NAMES BLAINE!" he screamed before landing another punch to his temple knocking him out. He wasn't sure why the man hadn't fought back but he didn't care, he wanted this man to suffer.

"Kurt! Call an ambulance!" His dad yelled suddenly and he jumped up not thinking twice before calling Rob knowing that no other service would take him and arranged for Rob to get an ambulance for him before hanging up and running around the desk.

"Is he alive?" He asked looking down at Blaine before kneeling beside him.

"Barely, but I got his heart going again and he'll needs oxygen as soon as possible," his dad said and he pulled him in for a tight hug.

"Thank you!" he said before letting go of his father and taking Blaine's hand. It was warm but limp and he held onto it tight just hoping that Blaine was strong enough to hold on until the ambulance got there.

A few minutes later they heard the ambulance sirens and Burt ran out to tell them where they had to go. He didn't let go of Blaine's hand even when they loaded him onto the bed and wheeled him off into the ambulance, they had an oxygen mask over his face now and Blaine was starting to get more colour in his cheeks.

Burt had called the police and waited behind to tell them what had happened, even though it wasclear by the dark bruising on Blaine's neck. It was illegal to murder slaves, there was no law for hurting them but to murder on purpose you can get into real trouble for. He was glad that there would be consequences for that jerk because if there weren't he might have done something himself.

He put up a fuss when they said he couldn't go beyond the waiting room but knew he wasn't going to win and Rob came to see him and see if everything went ok with the paramedics.

"Yeah it did, thank you so much for this," he said and Rob nodded with a smile.

"You know, I used to be a slave," Rob whispered and he turned to him with his eyes wide.

"What?" he said and Rob just nodded.

"I was freed about ten years ago and decided to make something of myself, when I saw you and the way you treated Blaine it reminded me of how I used to be and that slaves are people. I'm going to make sure that a wing of this hospital is devoted to slaves," Rob said and he smiled turning and giving him a short hug.

"That's amazing, but how will you be able to manage that?" he asked and Rob smiled.

"I went to my boss and discussed what I thought, to my surprise he agreed that there should be a place where slave can go to get medical treatment," Rob replied and he smiled.

"That's great, thank you for taking it forward," he said held out his hand. Rob took it with a small smile. There was a small silence before Robs bleeper went and had to disappear.

"Keep Blaine safe," Rob said and he nodded.

"I will," he replied but he took more as a promise to Blaine and to himself that he would never let Blaine get hurt like this again.

…..

His chest and neck hurt like hell, his mind was in a fuzz, and he wasn't quite sure what had happened. He was sure that he had died but he wasn't sure if he was free yet, for all he knew he was still in Simon's office.

He forced his eyes opened and automatically closed them when the light filled his eyes. He had to keep opening them slightly until his eyes were used to it before looking around the room. He noticed straight away that he was in a hospital but there wasn't anyone around.

He looked around his finding a button saying, nurse attention and pressed it. It wasn't even a few minutes until a young lady walked into his room with a wide smile.

"Awake are we?" She said politely but when he tried to reply a searing pain in his neck made him stop. "Oh hun, don't try to speak you neck is badly bruised, you were dead for a few minutes it seems like but you were lucky that someone revived you," she said and he sighed with relief. Someone had saved him.

The lady walked over with and pad and paper in here hand. "If there's anything that you need just write it," she said and he lifted his aching arms slowly and took the pen and pad before writing one word onto it and handing it back.

"Kurt," she repeated what he'd written before nodding. "I think he's in the waiting the room," she said before disappearing out of the door again.

He waited in the eerie silence again, he wasn't sure if his room was sound proof or there was just hardly any people in this part of the hospital but it was extremely quiet.

He kept his eyes on the door until he heard a small click and it opened. He smile as Kurt walked in side and ran to his bed side.

"Blaine! I missed you so much, I'm so sorry this happened," Kurt said tear starting to run down his face. He was just happy to be able to see Kurt again. He noticed that the nurse hadn't come back with Kurt so he gestured to his neck trying to explain that he couldn't talk but Kurt just nodded.

"Yeah the nurse told me that you would struggle to talk for a while and gave me this, but I'm so happy that you're going to be ok," Kurt said pulling the same pen and paper that the nurse had given him before she left to get Kurt.

"Me too," he scrawled on the paper and gave a small smile before adding. "I thought I was a goner".

Kurt nodded and looked to the floor. "I thought you were to and you would have been if it wasn't for my dad, I freaked out when I saw you, you were so lifeless but my dad started CPR to get your heart started," Kurt said and his eyes widened.

Kurt's dad saved his life? Wow.

"I called him after you arrest and he came to help me get you back," Kurt explained and he nodded glad that he seem to have made up with his father.

"What happened to Simon?" he wrote and Kurt looked to the floor.

"I assume he's the guy who did this to you?" Kurt asked and he nodded. "He was arrested for attempted murder but I think he's been linked with other murders of slaves," Kurt said and he smiled before writing.

"That's good, it means he can't hurt anyone else".

Kurt wrote this and nodded. "Me and my dad also talked to the police about Sebastian and how he harassed me and his dad pulled him out of NYADA and put him into an detention centre," Kurt said and he frowned.

"How long was I out?" he wrote and Kurt looked at him and took his hand.

"About three days but I wanted to get this done before you woke, they said the bruising on your neck was so bad that it was stopping you from waking. It was horrific, your whole neck was purple and you needed help breathing but you're getting better," Kurt said and this was a little bit of a shocked that he'd been out that long.

"But we're free now, we can just live and act like none of this ever happened," Kurt said and he smile giving Kurt a small nod. "I know this will be hard for you but I intend to be there for you all the way," Kurt continued and he felt his eyes fill with tears.

He looked and the pad of paper before ripping the page he'd been writing on and started writing with his heart thumping on a clean one. He ripped the page off when he'd finished and handed it to Kurt.

Kurt read it before looking at him, he was glad that he had a wide smile on his lips, he watched as he learnt in and attached his lips to his.

"I love you too," Kurt replied with a smile as he pulled away.


	21. Epilogue

.........Five Years Later.........

"Where are we going?" He asked as Kurt led them into a building that he wasn't familiar with.

"You'll see," Kurt said with a bright smile on his face. He took his hand and pulled him further into the building.

They walked all the way to a large front desk where Kurt signed in and then they went to sit down in the waiting area. It felt like he was taking a trip to the doctors.

"You're making me nervous, you're not ill are you?" He asked and Kurt shook his head.

"No of course not, I would tell you if you I was and don't worry, this is going to be good I promise," Kurt said giving his hand a squeeze. He allows himself to smile but his heart was racing, he didn't have a clue what Kurt was up to.

"Blaine Anderson," a women called and his head flew up.

"What? Kurt, what is this?" He said getting up the fear growing. Kurt stood up next to him and took his hand guiding him towards the women, before following her further as she left the waiting room and walked into a room close by.

It looked like a doctor's room but next to the bed sat tools that didn't look so pleasant. Kurt gave his hand a comforting squeeze as the women turned to him.

"So you're here to get your slave tag removed?" She asked and his eyes widened. He turned to Kurt who had a huge smile and he pulled him into a hug.

"Oh my god, thank you so much!" He said tears growing in his eyes. He was setting him free.

"I wasn't going to keep you as a slave a day more than I needed to Blaine, I love you so much," Kurt said and a tear fell onto his cheeks.

"I love you too," he replied as the women gestured to climb on to the table and lie on his front. He did as he was told and reached out to hold Kurt's hand keeping it tightly in his nervousness suddenly springing into his stomach.

"Don't worry I'm right here," Kurt soothed probably sensing his worry.

The pain wasn't as bad as he thought it was going to be and the result was amazing, a bandage was placed on his neck and he sat up while Kurt talked to the women.

"Do you have his papers?" She asked and Kurt nodded before handing them over.

The women brought out a big stamp and stamped them before turning to him.

"Well, Mr. Anderson you are now a free man. I hope you have an amazing life," the women smile and he laughed turning to look a Kurt.

"Don't worry, I'm happy," he said jumping off the table and running into Kurt's arms. He had been waiting for this day ever since the day he started training and there were points that he was scared it wasn't going to happen at all, and then he met Kurt and everything changed.

As they walked out of the building he held Kurt hand tightly.

"I can't believe you did that for me," he said shaking his head in disbelief.

"Really? I've had it planned for a really long time," Kurt said and he stopped them before turning and pulled Kurt into another hug.

"I guess I'm not surprised that you would do something like this, I just didn't expect you to be able to keep it from me," he said and Kurt's mouth fell open in mock surprise.

"You have no idea how hard it was not to tell you," Kurt said giggling.

"I thought it might have been, but I'm glad you did keep it a secret even though I nearly had a heart attack. I didn't have a clue of what you were doing," he said and Kurt nodded.

"Yeah, you're face when she call your name. I thought you were going to run," Kurt said and he nodded.

"Me too," he laughed. "But you do know what this means, don't you?" He asked pulling back to look into Kurt's eyes.

"What?" Kurt asked and he smiled leaning his forehead on Kurt's.

"It means that I'm going to save up for a ring and I'm going to marry you Kurt Hummel," he said and Kurt's face lit up.

"You want to marry me?" Kurt said and he laughed.

"Of course I do you goof, you're the love of my life Kurt, I don't want anyone else," he said and crushed their lips together.

"I love you," Kurt said holding him tight.

"I love you too baby," he replied closing his and thanking anything and everything that he managed to meet someone as wonderful as Kurt.


End file.
